


Quandary

by wakandas_vibranium



Series: Quandary [1]
Category: Black Panther (2018)
Genre: F/M, Friends to Lovers, Love Triangles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2019-06-17 22:35:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 26,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15471618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wakandas_vibranium/pseuds/wakandas_vibranium





	1. Chapter 1

You were T’Challa’s queen. You have been for two years and lately, T’Challa has been pissing you off. He can’t seem to find enough strength to keep his eyes off of Nakia’s body and you were sick of it. You were his queen and you enthusiastically let him dig you out every single time he wanted to. So, why did he have eyes for another woman?

You rolled your eyes, as you caught him, yet again, gazing at Nakia. “So, you just gonna watch Nakia’s ass while she walks away, T’Challa?” You barked.

He didn’t realize you were watching him. His eyes were huge and he guiltily went to grab your hand, “My love, it’s no—“

You snatched your hand away, “No, fuck you T’Challa! If her ass is so intriguing then you should have married her!”

You stormed away from him, mind fuming as you switched off your kimoyo beads. This is the third time you caught him lusting after Nakia this MONTH. The only ass he should be staring at, is yours. You quickly made your way to your best friend’s room. Your best friend always knew what to do to cheer you up. Two of the Dora Milaje were guarding your friend’s door as usual.

“My Queen,” they both greeted as you stopped in front of the door. You didn’t even bother to knock, you threw the door open, slamming it closed as you made your way into the room.

You heard your best friend sigh, “That ain’t nobody, but (Y/N).” You followed his voice into the living room where he comfortably lounged on the couch, “You always gotta make an entrance, (Y/N), damn!”

You rolled your eyes, flopping down next to your best friend on the couch, “Oh, shut the fuck up, Erik!”

He chuckled, shaking his head as he took a sip of his drink. You felt your tears coming. Why should you have to feel like this? You are a goddamn queen and the king can’t for the life of him keep his eyes off another woman.

Erik glanced at you, sighing deeply as he watched you fight back your tears, “Aw shit, (Y/N). What did T do now?”

Your bottom lip began to quiver as you tried to form words. You just couldn’t. Now the tears began to fall down your cheeks. Erik sat his cup down, quickly wrapping an arm around you and pulling you into his chest.

“I caught him staring at her ass, again, E!” You sobbed out. He gently rubbed your arm, “Come on, (Y/N). Don’t cry. Now, what do we always say?”

You stopped crying, occasionally sniffing as you wiped your eyes, “Niggas from the town don’t cry over nobody,” you mumbled.

Erik shook his head disapprovingly “Nah, I ain’t here you.”

You rolled your eyes, giggling as you slowly sat up, looking at him, “Niggas from the town don’t cry over nobody.”

He laughed, nodding his head, “That’s right, (Y/N). We from Oakland. We survived too much to waste our tears over somebody else.”

You laughed, feeling a bit better, “Yeah, that’s true.”

You and Erik met through a friend during middle school in Oakland. You weren’t super close, but you always had at least two classes together and you studied together sometimes. You both split ways after high school, losing touch as you were accepted into different colleges. You reconnected three years ago when Wakanda opened its arms to the rest of the world. After college, you came back to Oakland to start a fresh career as a communicator scientist. When you heard about Wakanda’s outreach center, you couldn’t help but to jump onboard.

Long story short, you began to work closely with Shuri. You were constantly amazed by her intelligence. She was so young, yet brilliant. She introduced you to T’challa. You and T’challa would flirt heavily until he finally asked you out on a date. You moved to Wakanda after T’challa proposed to you. As soon as you stepped off the jet you caught sight of someone in a golden jaguar suit. 

You tapped T’challa’s shoulder, catching his attention, “Baby, who’s that?”

He followed your gaze and smiled, “Oh, that’s my cousin, N’Jadaka.”

You eyebrows furrowed, confused as to why he had a suit as well, “What is his job?”

“He helps me protect Wakanda and advises me from time to time. You want to meet him?”

You shrugged, “Sure.” You were excited to meet the rest of his family. After all, they were about to become your family, too.

T’challa grabbed your hand, smoothly intertwining your fingers as you walked toward his cousin.

“N’Jadaka!” T’challa called, waving for his cousin to come over.

He was still in his suit, but you could see his face now. Was that Erik from high school? His eyes lit up once he recognized you.

“Oh, shit. (Y/N)!” He chuckled, pulling you into a tight hug.

“Erik!” you laughed as you hugged him back.

And you two have been inseparable ever since. Bonding over the fact that you were the only outsiders living in Wakanda. It took some time, but you finally found out what Erik did.

“Hmm...” he hummed, curiously rubbing his chin.

“What?” You asked as you raised an eyebrow.

“Nakia do got a nice ass though.”

He drew your hand back and punched his shoulder.

“Ouch, (Y/N)! I was just joking, shit!”

You huffed, flipping your long braids over your shoulder, “Boy, no you were not!”

He rubbed his arm, “Her ass ain’t fatter than yours though. I don’t know what the fuck T be thinking, (Y/N).”

You shook your head, folding your arms over your chest, “Yeah, me either.”

He stood up, motioning for you to follow him, “You want to come with me to a party? That’ll cheer you up.”

You shrugged, “Sure, you know I’m always down to celebrate something. Where the party at?”

“You remember Lil Jay, right?”

You nodded, smiling as you remembered all the good times y’all had, “Yeah, how could I not? He threw the best parties in high school!”

“Anyway, that nigga is engaged now and they having a kickback later on at his house to celebrate and they invited me.”

You snickered, holding up your hand, “Wait a minute. Somebody snatched Lil Jay up? I’ve got to meet this woman!”

He chuckled, “Yo, that’s what I said! Lil Jay stuck his dick in anything that moved!”

You unbelievably shook your head, absolutely stunned at this new information, “I guess there really is someone out there for everyone.”

You didn’t notice the look Erik gave you, his dreary gaze full of yearning. He quickly looked away as your eyes connected with his, loudly clearing his throat before he spoke, “The party don’t start til six, but I’m ready to go if you are. We can always find something to do to pass the time once we get there.”

“Yeah,” you ran your hands over your face, sighing deeply, “I’m ready to get out of here. Let’s just go.”

He nodded, “Aight, I’m right behind you.”

His kimoyo beads went off, a call was coming in. You rolled your eyes, knowing that it was probably T’challa. You gave him a look, don’t answer it.

He shook his head, “I’m not getting between whatever the fuck you and T got going on.”

You dramatically rolled your eyes as he answered the call, folding your arms over your chest as T’challa popped up.

“What up, T?”

“Is (Y/N) with you?” T’Challa asked.

“Yeah, she's right here.”

You stood next to Erik, glaring at your husband, “What do you want T’challa?”

His eyes lit up as he caught sight of you, sighing deeply once he saw the look you gave him, “We need to talk, my love.”

“I don’t want to talk. I’m sure Nakia would love to talk though,” you pettily sneered, “How about you go find her?”

“Please, (Y/N). I feel so bad ab—“

You cut him off, not wanting to hear any more of his excuses, “You know what, T’challa? Erik and I were just on our way to California. We’re going to catch up with an old friend. When we get back, I may feel like talking to you, but until then, I suggest you let Nakia keep you company.”

You quickly ended the call, not giving him time to respond. You were so fucking tired of his goddamn excuses. You knew he felt something for Nakia and sooner or later he would act on those feelings.

Erik was just smirking at you, shaking his head.

You threw up your hands, “What?”

“You mean as hell, (Y/N).”

Erik quickly threw up his hands, not wanting to face the words followed by the chilling scowl you gave him, “Okay, damn! My bad, (Y/N) Let’s just go.”

_____

The party was jumping at full force when y’all arrived. Lil Jay’s house was huge! You were proud that he was doing well for himself. You both laughed at the all too familiar scene before you, the blaring music, the scattered red cups, the sweet smell of barbecue on the grill and Lil Jay’s drunk uncle Bobby telling y’all were too young to know about any old school song that came on. Lil Jay ushered you and Erik into the house to meet his fiancé. Lil Jay was cheesing hard as hell as he grabbed her hand and pulled her to y’all.

“Baby! These are my friends from high school I was telling you about. (Y/N) and Erik! (Y/N) and Erik, this is my lady, Rhonda.”

She smiled brightly, shaking Erik’s hand first. You had to give Lil Jay props, she was beautiful.

She looked at you and Erik a few times before finally asking, “Are you two together?”

Erik quickly shook his head, “Nah, she my sista from another mista!”

You laughed, playfully slapping his arm. He shrugged as you extended your hand, “I’m (Y/N). Erik and I are best friends.”

She took your hand, gently shaking it, “Oh, okay. Very nice to meet you, (Y/N). You are very beautiful.”

“Thank you! So are you. Congratulations on the engagement!”

“Yes, girl, thank you! I can’t wait to start planning the wedding!” She gushed.

_____

You were seconds away from stabbing Erik with your fork. He kept eating the mac and cheese from YOUR plate.

“Erik! Just go get some more and stop stealing my food!” You complained.

“Man, all that damn macaroni and cheese you got on your plate, (Y/N)! You can share with a nigga!” He whined, reaching for your plate again.

You grabbed your plate, protecting it from Erik’s greedy hands. He sucked his teeth, getting up to fix himself more mac and cheese. You laughed, finishing your liquor-filled cup as you watched him walk away. You closed your eyes, rocking to the music as the warm liquor flowed through you. You haven’t felt this good in a while.

Out of nowhere you heard someone scream, “PUT EM IN A COFFIN!” 

You looked up just in time to watch Erik’s tipsy ass dive on top of a table. You quickly swallowed the chicken you were chewing because his stupid ass was about to have you choking. You were pretty tipsy too, but you weren’t going around screaming out old vines and diving on tables.

You walked over to him, helping him off the table. He was laughing so hard, you couldn’t help but join him. You and Erik were doing good compared to everyone else. Everybody else was already drunk off their ass. You both walked in the house, sitting on the bar stools once you made it into the kitchen.

You carelessly scanned the kitchen until your eyes landed on a big ass pan of brownies. You excitedly jumped up, snatching two brownies for yourself. You sat back down, moaning as you took a bite. They were so good and warm! Brownies were your favorite desert. Erik expectantly held out his hand, like you were supposed to give him one of your brownies.

“Boy, you better go get your own brownies!” you yelled as you devoured your first brownie. He sucked his teeth, leaning forward as he took a huge bite out of the brownie in your hand. You groaned, pushing him away as you quickly finished what was left of your brownie.

“You never want to share! What kind of friends is you?!” Erik slurred out as he jumped off the chair, grabbing himself two brownies. You rolled your eyes, “I know damn well you’re not complaining when you are a selfish son of a bitch when it comes to food!”

Rhonda walked in snickering at the both of you stuffing your faces as she grabbed a brownie, “Mmm,” she moaned as she took a bite, “I outdid myself with these edibles!”

You and Erik looked at each other, before looking back at Rhonda. You held up your hand, “Wait a minute, Rhonda. These are weed brownies?”

She nodded, giggling, “Yeah! Best batch I made, too!”

Erik just started laughing as if this didn’t bother him at all. You turned to him, “How is this funny? We just ate three weed brownies, E! We’re about to be so high out of our minds!”

“Relax, (Y/N)! Just stop worrying and enjoy yourself.”

Rhonda reassuringly grabbed your shoulder, “Girl, don’t worry about it. Three will have you feeling like you’re on the moon!” She laughed as she walked out of the kitchen.

“But I don’t even like space!” You shouted at her retreating back. 

Erik and Lil Jay were having a dance battle, both of them drunk and high as hell looking a hot ass mess and you never laughed so goddamn hard in your life. If Erik danced any harder, his ankles would break. Eventually the party died down and everyone left. Lil Jay and his fiancé made y’all promise to stay in their guest house. You and Erik were too fucked up to fly back to Wakanda. They gave you both some comfortable pajamas before going to bed. You and Erik were sitting on the couch in the guest house watching Shark Tale.

Completely cross faded.

You burst out laughing, as you constantly looked from the tv to Erik, then back to the tv. You were crying laughing. You couldn’t stop. This shit was too funny.

He sucked his teeth, irritated that you wouldn’t let him in on the joke. He pouted, folding his arms over his chest. You wish that he wouldn’t have pouted because that made it worse. You let out a loud cackle as you doubled over, falling off the couch.

He leaned forward, pushing your shoulder, “Man, (Y/N)! What the fuck is so funny?!”

You slapped his hand away, wiping your tears as you sat up with your back against the couch, somewhat gathering your composure, “Look.” You pointed at the tv, snickering. He looked at the tv, dumbfounded.

He threw up his hands, crisply looking back at you, “I don’t get it! It’s just a fish, (Y/N).”

You nodded excitedly, “Exactly! That’s Oscar!”

He frowned at you, “So, what does Oscar have to do with anything?”

You rolled your eyes, “Nigga, you look just like Oscar!”

You bit your lip, struggling to hold in your laughter as he angrily swung his head back to the tv.

“No, I do not fucking look like that goddamn fish!”

“Boy, yes you do! You need to pick up the goddamn phone and call Dreamworks because they made Oscar look just like you,” You unsteadily stood up to flop back down on the couch. Erik stood, kneeling next to the tv, so you could compare their faces. As soon as Oscar popped back onscreen you nearly died.

“Ahaha! Y’all got the same big ass lips, too!” You teased, smacking the arm of the couch as you continued to clown him. 

You both were laying in bed now, on your stomachs, shoulder to shoulder as you flipped through your high school year book.

Erik laughed, pointing at a picture of you, “Damn girl, whoever you let do your weave freshman year should be shot! That shit look brutal!”

“I know you ain’t fucking talking! With that wannabe mustache you called yourself growing.”

“Aye, my mustache got me invited to prom, though!”

He childishly stuck out his tongue at you. You flipped him off and he just shook his head as you continued to flip through the book.

You both ‘ooed’ as you stopped to look at Shaniqua Jenkins’s picture. She was the biggest ho in high school. She fucked everyone. Even a few teachers.

“That bitch damn near sucked the soul out my dick junior year!”

You gasped, snorting as you slapped his arm, “Erik! You let that ho suck your dick?”

He nodded, unashamed, “You damn right I did! She swallowed my nut and everything.”

You dramatically pinched your nose, making gagging noises, “Eww!”

“Whatever, (Y/N). Some of us can’t be with the love of our lives.”

You raised an eyebrow, “So, how come you’re not with someone?”

He shrugged, clearly not wanting to talk about it, “I don’t know...”

You continued to press for information anyway, “So, out of all my beautiful brown skinned sistas in Wakanda there ain’t one who has caught your eye?”

He closed the book, tossing it on the nightstand, “Yeah, there is someone, but it’s too complicated.”

You sucked your teeth, “Since when is something too complicated for Erik Stevens? What, you scared to be with her or something? Is she crazy? She shot Tupac, didn’t she?”

He chuckled, fondly shaking his head at you, “Nah, someone stole her heart before I could.”

You didn’t notice the way he longingly looked at you as you were absentmindedly playing with your nails. You turned over so that you were laying on your back, twirling and snapping your fingers in the air, “Nonsense! You don’t know if she f-feels the same way, Erik! Next time you see her, you just walk right up to her and kiss her. If she freezes up, then you know she doesn’t feel the same way, but if she melts into you, you know that her heart can still be yours.”

He didn’t say anything. So, neither did you. You both just laid there in a comfortable silence. Lovers and Friends softly playing on the radio. Erik leaned over you, closing his eyes as he gently pressed his soft lips to yours.

And guess what you did?

Not only did you kiss him back, but you melted.


	2. Chapter 2

You woke up, alone and partially discombobulated. Goddamn did your head hurt. You slowly sat up, scanning the room. You didn’t recognize this bedroom. What’s the last thing that happened? You vaguely remembered eating brownies in the kitchen with Erik. Speaking of Erik, where in the hell was he? You shook your head, instantly regretting it because now you were dizzy.

“Erik,” you called out, frowning at no answer.

You flipped back the covers, tossing your legs over the bed, groaning as that movement alone made you feel nauseous. Bit by bit, you made your way around the guest house. Erik was nowhere to be found. You opened the door, squinting as the bright sun beamed in your face.

As you entered the main house you found Lil Jay, Rhonda and Erik eating breakfast at the kitchen table. Lil Jay caught sight of you first, “Well, well, well look who’s alive!” You laughed, sitting next to Erik. You didn’t feel like fixing yourself a plate so you snatched the fork out of his hand, stabbing a few eggs before stuffing them in your mouth. You couldn’t help but notice how funny Erik was acting. Since when did he let you eat his food? And without one single complaint? Yeah, something was definitely off.

“So, how are you feeling?” Rhonda asked.

“I feel like shit times ten. I don’t even remember half of the shit that happened yesterday.”

Lil Jay laughed, “Oh, word? What’s the last thing you remember?”

You really tried to think, but the more you tried the worse your head felt, “Um…I think I was in here eating brownies.”

Erik looked at you, his brows furrowed, “That’s all you remember happening?”

You nodded, “Yeah. Why? Did something serious happen?”

He quickly shook his head, “Nah, nothing happened. Just wondering what you remembered. I remember everything.”

Hmmm…well, what did he mean by that?

* * *

The ride back to Wakanda was silent. Too silent. Your memory was still foggy. Something serious must have happened because Erik was acting weird. He was being distant and brusque. Which is a major sign that something serious happened because the two of you were close. You could never stay mad at each other for too long.

“Okay, Erik enough. What happened? What did I do?” You huffed, folding your arms over your chest. 

“Don’t worry about it.” He dismissed, shaking his head. 

“What the fuck do you mean? How am I supposed to ignore the fact that my best friend is treating me like shit, huh?” You fumed. 

“Just drop it.” He grumbled. 

“No! I will not drop it! What did I do?! Just fucking tell me already!” You screeched. 

“Just drop it, (Y/N)! Shut the fuck up!” He snapped, throwing up his hand.

Tears began to prick your eyes. He never yelled at you. Not like this.

You sighed deeply, getting out of your chair, “Apparently I can’t keep my husband or my best friend happy.”

“(Y/N),” he tried to grab your arm, you intentionally dodged it “Nah, Imma leave you alone.”

“We made out last night.” He cautioned, stopping you in your tracks.

“I’m sorry. We what?” 

“We made out last night.” He repeated.

“Did it lead to anything else?” You questioned.

“Nah, we fell asleep before anything else could happen.” He informed, looking you up and down.

Okay. This wasn’t too bad. Here you were angry at your husband for looking at another woman, but you were lip locking with your best friend. When were you not in a quandary? At least the kissing didn’t lead to anything regrettable. Wait a minute. If all you did was kiss, why was he acting like an asshole?

You started laughing, “So, why are you tripping?”

“What?” He frowned.

“All we did was kiss. We were drunk and high out of our goddamn minds. So, I’m trying to figure out why you are tripping over a kiss?” You asked, trying to make light of the situation.

“Because it wasn’t just a goddamn kiss to me, (Y/N)! I am in love with you!” Erik declared. 

The smile on your face dropped quickly. Did you hear that right? No, maybe you were still high.

“You don’t love me, Erik. We’re just friends!” You hesitated. 

“You keep saying that we just friends but sometimes you look at me for a moment too long for that shit to be true.” He urged, taking a step toward you. 

“What are you talking about? I love you, yes, but I’m not in love with you! You aren’t in love with me either! How could you be?!” You countered. 

“You are the last thing on my mind before I go to sleep and you are the first thing I think about when I wake up. Don’t try to fucking tell me that I don’t love you!” He spat, gesturing wildly.

Your eyes knitted together in frustration as you tried to gather your thoughts. This was too much. 

“Where is this coming from all of a sudden?” You whispered. 

“A nigga gets happy from just seeing you and don’t even get me started on what my heart does when you laugh.” He 

How did you not know that he felt this way about you? He’s your best friend! You weren’t in love with Erik. You were in love with T’Challa, right?

You sighed deeply, pinching the bridge of your nose, “Erik—”

“Don’t pretend that you don’t feel the same way, (Y/N).” He faltered. 

“T’Challa is my husband, Erik!” You quipped. 

“And I’m your soulmate!” He roared.

* * *

When you landed in Wakanda you two were still arguing. 

“So, what the fuck you trying to say, (Y/N)? You wouldn’t have kissed me if we were sober?” He shouted. 

“That is exactly what I am saying! I’m sorry, Erik, but I do not feel the same way!” You  ranted. 

He pushed you against the wall, crushing his lips to yours. The kiss was rough and enthusiastic. Erik literally took your breath away. Just as you were about to wrap your arms around his neck, he abruptly ended the kiss. He took a step back, analyzing how affected you were. You opened your eyes to find him smirking at you.

“Yeah, that’s what I thought.” He said as he pressed the button to open the door, exiting the royal talon.

You couldn’t even bring yourself to move. If it was just a kiss, why did it affect you this much? Was Erik right? You know you love T’Challa, but are you in love with him?

Fortunately, T’Challa was still in a meeting and you didn’t have to face him right away. As you entered your home, you quickly shed your clothes and hopped into the shower.

You stood under the spray, letting the hot water drench you. Your head was so foggy. Too many thoughts were running through your head. You turned around, damn near jumping out of your skin as T’Challa was standing there. He was so quiet with his movement. You didn’t even hear him enter the bathroom.

“Bast, T’Challa!” You gasped, placing a hand over your racing heart.

He chuckled, pulling you into his chest. “I’m sorry, my love. I did not mean to startle you. I missed you.”

“I missed you, too.” You beamed at him. 

“I’m sorry about everything, (Y/N).” He sighed. 

You put your hand up, “You love me, right?” 

“Yes, I love you so much.” He nodded, smiling softly at you.

“Good. That’s all that matters then.” You dismissed. 

“What are you doing?” You asked as he gently backed you up against the wall.

“I’m going to show you how much I’ve missed you, My Queen.” He promised as he pressed his soft lips to yours. You wrapped your arms around his neck, pulling him in to deepen the kiss.

“T’Challa!” You yelped, quickly wrapping your legs around his waist as he lifted you up. He teased your clit for a moments before finally sliding inside you. You both let out a deep moan as the tip of his dick entered your pussy.

“Ah, always so wet for me, (Y/N).” He praised as he slid out of you, only to briskly thrust himself back inside you. Your nails dug into his back as he got deeper with each thrust. His thrusts were driving you insane. You felt weak already. He kissed down your chest, sucking a chocolate nipple into his mouth.

“ _Fuck_ ,” You whimpered as he gently bit your nipple.

“You feel so good, (Y/N).” He moaned as he changed the angle, causing you to lose your shit as he swirled his hips.

“Please don’t st—stop!” You whimpered.

He was hitting your spot so attentively. Your body was in pure ecstasy. You closed your eyes, throwing your head back against the wall as he swirled his hips, digging deeper into your core.

“Look at me.” He demanded as he thrust harder into you. 

A shiver ran down your spine as you locked eyes with him. His eyes burned into yours with so much passion. The way he looked at you made your core ache. It always did. 

“T’Challa—” He swallowed your moans and whimpers as he shoved his tongue in your mouth, tugging on your bottom lip as his thrusts sped up. You were so turned on by his strength. The way his strong arms held you up against the wall as he fucked you deeply made you wetter by the second. He felt so good, sliding in and out of you.

A warm tingle rushed over you, “T’Challa I’m gon— _Shit_!” You couldn’t even finish your sentence as your orgasm was swiftly approaching.

T’Challa peckered wet kisses down your neck, “Cum for your king.”

His words sent you over the edge. Your orgasm hit you hard. You grabbed his shoulders, grinding against him as best as you could. You could tell he was about to cum as his moans grew louder.

“Ndenzele ukumkani wam,” you urged as you tightly clenched around him. You held on for dear life as his thrusts became more erratic, cumming again as he released himself inside you. 

* * *

 

It’s been a week and a half since you last talked to your best friend. You haven’t spoken since he confessed his feelings for you. You weren’t gonna lie. You’ve been avoiding Erik like the plague. You couldn’t avoid him anymore though because today was Queen Mother’s birthday and she decided that she wanted to have a small, intimate dinner party with family and a few close friends. You knew Erik was going to be there. You missed him, but you weren’t ready to see that smug ass smirk on his face.

“How do I look?” You asked T’Challa as you twirled around in your outfit.

“Bast, you look beautiful, (Y/N).” He complimented as he hungrily eyed you up and down, his eyes fixated on your thick thighs.

“Thank you, honey.” You smiled, pecking his lips. 

“You absolutely cannot have on any panties if you wear this skirt.” He said, pulling you into his lap, caressing your cocoa thighs. 

“Oh, really? And why is that?” You giggled, wrapping your arms around his neck, playing with the hair at the nape of his neck. 

“I may not like the dessert options on the menu, so I will just have to have you instead.” He smirked. 

Who were you to argue with the King?

You and T’Challa were the last ones to arrive at the restaurant. You couldn’t help but frown as you saw Erik and Nakia sitting next to each other. You knew Erik was being petty. That son of a bitch knew how you felt about her. T’Challa looked peeved himself, but you had no time to ask about it as Queen Mother stood up to greet you.

You kissed her on the cheek, “Happy birthday, Queen Mother. You look beautiful!”

She grabbed your hands, stepping back to take in your outfit, “Not as beautiful as you, (Y/N). I wish my legs still looked that good.”

You giggled as you went to find a seat for you and T’Challa. He was talking to his mother about something, probably T’Chaka. You weren’t too fond of him once you found out what he did to N’Jobu and Erik.

Shuri stood up, waving you over, “Sister, I saved you a seat next to me!”

You laughed, hugging her tightly before you sat down next to her. Apparently Bast hated you because Erik and Nakia were sitting right across from you, giggling as they whispered to one another. T’Challa sat down next to you, placing his large hand on your thigh, lightly squeezing it. You cut your eye at him and he chuckled. He better not try to start anything. Dinner was just starting.

After the waiters delivered everyone’s drinks and everyone ordered their food, the elders went around the table asking everyone questions. You had a while before they reached you and you were happy. You respected them without a doubt, but they were nosy as hell. You reached for your wine glass, frowning as it was empty.

You leaned toward Shuri, gesturing toward your wine glass, “This bitch empty.”

“Yeet!” You both said, laughing with each other.

T’Challa shook his head, not understanding the vine reference.

You were trying to ignore the constant flirting between Erik and Nakia. Why were you so bothered? Erik wasn’t yours. He was a free man. He could flirt with anyone. You didn’t want Nakia to flirt with him though. She didn’t have the right.

“So, (Y/N)?” Queen Mother began to ask.

You turned to her, smiling “Yes?”

“When are you and my son going to give me some grandbabies?”

You decided that this was a good time to take a long sip of your wine. You looked from left to right. Everyone’s eyes were on you, even T’Challa’s. Unfortunately, everyone was still looking at you when you finished your drink. Leaving you no choice but to answer the question.

“Umm—we haven’t really given it much thought.” You hesitated. 

“We have plenty of time for kids, Mama. We are really enjoying just the two of us.” T’Challa said, willing his mother to drop this subject.

Queen Mother squinted her eyes at the both of you, “Well, I suppose.”

“Or he just doesn’t want (Y/N) to bare his children.” Nakia mumbled.

“ _What_?” You scowled, looking at her.

T’Challa tried to turn your attention elsewhere, but you weren’t having it.

“What did you say?” You asked louder, drawing everyone’s attention to you. You’re gonna pretend that you didn’t see Shuri out of the corner of your eye press record on her kimoyo beads.  

“I said, maybe T’Challa does not want you to be the mother of his children.” She sneered.

The tension changed drastically. You couldn’t believe how bold this bitch was. You heard a few gasps around the table, but no one dared to say anything.

“And who does he want to be the mother of his children, Nakia? _You_?” You scoffed, leaning forward. Ready to pounce at any giver moment.  

“That would be a much better bet than you.” She shrugged, chuckling lightly. 

Before you could say anything, the servers presented the table with dessert menus, distracting everyone. Which was a good thing because you were seconds away from jumping across the table.

Erik chuckled as he whispered something in her ear, causing her to giggle. Oh, so this son of a bitch thought it was okay to encourage her? You were so caught up in your thoughts that you didn’t even notice the jealousy radiating off of T’Challa. He didn’t like how close Nakia was to Erik. You sure as hell didn’t like it either. You were in a sour mood for the rest of the dinner. You didn’t even care that T’Challa was giving Erik the stink eye because he was flirting with Nakia. 

When you and T’Challa got home you both immediately got naked and went straight to the bedroom. The sex you two had was different, angry even. It was rough and frantic. You weren’t upset with each other though, no you were mad at Erik and T’Challa was mad at Nakia. 


	3. Chapter 3

As the days rolled by, you felt detached. Something has shifted between you and T’Challa. You haven’t touched each other since the night of his mother’s birthday dinner. That night was a turning point for the both of you. You didn’t talk about it. In fact, you and T’Challa barely even spoke these days.

Everything was changing and to be honest, you just didn’t care anymore. You began to regret marrying him. You don’t get excited when you see him anymore. You don’t care how his day went. You could care less actually. You waisted two years in a marriage. TWO. YEARS. All this time you could’ve been with someone who truly loved you.

T’Challa would always come home late and head straight for the shower. You knew he was fucking Nakia, you just had to get proof.

“(Y/N)!” Shuri yelled as she snapped her fingers in front of your face, pulling you out of your thoughts.

“Sorry, Shuri. I just have a lot on my mind.” You confessed, sighing as you rubbed your temples.

“Does this have anything to do with you and my brother’s open relationship?” She questioned, smirking at you.

Evidently, she knew something you did not. That certainly got your attention. What the hell did she just say?

“Why would you think that your brother and I are in an open relationship?” You asked, folding your arms over your chest as you gave her your undivided attention.

Her smile quickly dropped once she saw the serious look on your face. She looked down, pretending that she was scanning the latest vibranium gadget you two were creating.

“Oh, um—no reason…” she lied.

Shuri was such a terrible liar. She had so many tells. The main one being the change in her pitch of voice. Also, she wasn’t looking you in the eye. In fact, she was looking anywhere but at you. You didn’t want to bring her into the feud between you and T’Challa, but you needed to know.

“Shuri, you know you can’t lie to me.” You sing-songed, giving her your best stern face.

“My brother told me that you two were in an open relationship a week ago when I questioned him about his relationship with Nakia.” She sighed. 

 ** _Nakia_**.

You’d be lying to yourself if you said that your blood didn’t boil at the mention of her name. You hated that name and you hated her. She has tried to take everything away from you since the moment you landed in Wakanda. You shook your head, piecing together your thoughts before you spoke.

“And why were you questioning his relationship with her?” You pressed further. 

“They were kissing. Like the type of kiss you give your significant other. When I asked him about it he told me that the both of you were in an open relationship and that you knew he was seeing her.”

You looked down, steadily gripping the edge of the table as you tried to calm your breathing. You knew this was going to happen eventually, but it still hurt. Much more than you thought it would. You’ve been waiting for the other shoe to drop and boom here it was!

If T’Challa didn’t want to be with you anymore he should have just told you. You were done. You didn’t want to be with him anymore. He never loved you. Not in the way that he loves Nakia. You were the Queen, sure, but you didn’t feel like one and T’Challa definitely wasn’t treating you like one either. You felt like a fool.

“By the look on your face I’m gonna say that none of what my brother told me is true,” Shuri said, stepping closer to you.

“It’s not true at all.” You mumbled. 

“Oh, I’m so sorry sister!” She said, pulling you into a hug.

“It’s not your fault, Shuri. You didn’t know.” 

As if your day couldn’t get worse, Erik walked in.

“What’s going on?” He asked, confused as to why Shuri had tears in her eyes and why you looked as if you were ready to choke someone.

You ignored him, pulling away from Shuri, “I’ll see you later, Shuri.” You said as you exited the lab.

“(Y/N)—” Erik called out to you.

You walked right past Erik as if you didn’t hear a word he said. He can kiss your black ass. You didn’t want to hear anything that he had to say. You felt betrayed by just about everyone. You had no one to turn to. You made a beeline for the restroom. You just needed a moment alone to gather your thoughts.

You entered the restroom, pocketing your cellphone as you turned the knob on the sink. You waited for the water to warm up before you scooped some in your hand, carefully splattering it over your face. Once you were finished, you turned off the knob, reaching for a paper towel so you could dry your drenched face.  You looked in the mirror, damn near jumping out of your skin at the sight of Erik standing behind you.

“What the fuck are you doing in here?” You screeched, turning around to face him.

“(Y/N), please just talk to me.” He pleaded, reaching for you as he took a step forward.

“I don’t want to talk to you, Erik! Go talk to your pal Nakia.” You seethed.

“I know that I hurt you, (Y/N) and I’m sorry.” 

“What did we always promise to each other?” You asked, folding your arms over your chest. 

“We promised to never judge each other and to always be there for each other.” He sighed, looking down at his feet.

“And you broke both of them.” You chastised, throwing up your hands.

“I’m sorry, (Y/N). I was hurt and I just wanted you to feel the way I did. I love you so much.” He confessed. 

“I don’t want to hear it, Erik! You don’t love me! T’Challa doesn’t love me! Nobody loves me!” You cried. 

He moved to reach for your arm, but you took a step back and raised your hand, “Please, just leave me alone.” You were being stubborn, yes, but you had a right to be. Every way you turned someone was betraying you. You didn’t know who to trust anymore. You turned around, facing the mirror. You locked eyes with Erik in the mirror, “Just go.” You commanded weakly.

“No, not until you forgive me.” He urged, stepping toward you. Erik came behind you, wrapping his arms around your waist, pulling you into a much needed hug. You sighed deeply, leaning your head back against his chest. You felt Erik chuckle, his warm breath tickling your ear.

“You still hate me?” He asked.

“You know I could never hate you, Erik.” You rolled your eyes. 

“I love you.” He reassured as he slowly swayed the both of you from left to right.

“Mmhmm…” You mumbled, not convinced.

“I do! I love you more than Tupac’s All Eyez on Me album.” He chuckled.

You tried to bite back a smile. He knew that was your favorite album. The cheeky bastard. You couldn’t stand the fact that Erik could make you laugh when you were angry. He was the only one who could. You unwrapped yourself from his arms, turning around to look into those intense, chocolate eyes of his, “We’re good, okay? But if you ever pull that shit again I swear—“

“I won’t! I promise.” He beamed at you. 

“Alright. I have to go. There’s something urgent that I have to attend to.” You said. You still needed to talk to T’Challa.

“I actually have a border meeting to get to. I’ll talk to you later.” Erik said as he tenderly kissed your forehead before exiting the restroom.

You knew Erik loved you. It was evident. It saddened you that you waisted two years with T’Challa when you could have been with Erik. Besides there was no one who understood you more than him. You just got each other.

* * *

After contemplating for a few hours you finally decided to get this over with and confront T’Challa. You didn’t want to be with someone who didn’t love you. You quickly made your way to your husband’s office. You wanted answers. Why would he tell Shuri that your marriage was an open relationship? He knew how close you and Shuri were. As you made it outside of his office door, Ayo stopped you from entering.

“The King does not want to be disturbed at the moment.” Ayo said, avoiding eye contact with you.

“Since when is his Queen a disturbance?” You questioned, slightly irritated.

Ayo would not look at you. Her silence was answer enough though. You knew T’Challa wasn’t alone in his office.

“Is someone in there with him?” You inquired, eyeing the other Dora standing beside Ayo. She nodded, quickly looking away as Ayo turned to her swiftly. Ayo turned back to you, conflicted.

“Is that someone Nakia?” You asked, folding your arms over your chest.

“Yes,” she whispered.

You motioned for the both of them to move away from the door and surprisingly they did. You quietly peaked through the door, not wanting to alert them of your presence. You were ready to catch T’Challa slipping. T’Challa and Nakia were holding each other’s hands as they declared their love for each other.

“I love you so much Nakia. You are the love of my life.” T’Challa confessed, kissing Nakia’s hand.

“I love you too, T’Challa. You’ve always had my heart in your hands.”

You frowned as you watched them passionately kiss each other. You were speechless. You knew something like this was going to happen. Isn’t this funny? Here you were, feeling guilty about kissing your best friend, who may or may not be your soulmate and for what? Clearly you were the furthest thing on T’Challa’s mind. You needed to get out of here before you end up doing something regrettable. You quietly shut his office door, taking a few steps back to process this.

You felt your blood boil. So many questions were running through your mind. Did he even truly love you? Why did he ask you to marry him? More importantly, why in the fuck did you say yes?

“I’m so sorry, ikumkani wam.” Ayo said, placing a comforting hand on your shoulder.

You sighed deeply, placing a hand on top of hers, gently squeezing it, “Thank you.”

Erik came around the corner, swiftly making his way over to you as he saw the murderous look on your face, “What’s wrong, (Y/N)?”

“T’Challa is cheating on me with Nakia.” You announced. It hurt to say it out loud. It angered you. How could he be so careless?

“What?” He asked incredulously, rubbing your free shoulder.

“He’s in there right now. Kissing Nakia like he’ll never see her again,” You sneered, “Which might be true once I’m finished with her.”

You turned around, barging into his office with Erik right by your side. T’Challa was on his knees eating Nakia’s box. Well, damn they didn’t waste any time. Apparently, T’Challa’s heightened senses weren’t stronger than Nakia’s moans because he didn’t hear you enter.

“Well, well, well…” You said loudly, announcing your presence.

T’Challa and Nakia jumped apart at the sound of your voice. T’Challa wiped his mouth, “(Y/N). This is not what it looks like.” T’Challa insisted weakly as he stood up on his feet.

You laughed bitterly, “T’Challa you were face deep in another woman’s pussy! This is exactly what it looks like!”

Who did T’Challa think you were? Boo boo the fool? You looked at Erik, “You believe this shit?” He just shook his head at you, completely speechless.

Nakia hopped off of T’Challa’s desk, pulling her pants up, “T’Challa loves me, (Y/N). He always has. He has never loved you,” she laughed, “I mean…look at you. You’re a six to my ten.”

T’Challa looked at you, “(Y/N), let’s just talk about this.”

You ignored the both of them, turning toward Erik, “I think you should leave.”

He shook his head, “Nah, I’m not leaving you.”

“Then you better get the yellow tape.” You cautioned.

“Yellow tape for what?” He questioned, frowning at the exasperated look you gave him.

“Because this is about to become a crime scene.” You announced through gritted teeth.

“Oh shit.” He muttered, shaking his head.

You put your braids up into a messy bun. You were sick of this bitch. Who in the fuck does she think she is? You didn’t even care because in a minute she was about to find out just who the fuck you were. You took off your hoop earrings one by one. Erik already had his hand out ready for you to put them in his hand. You cracked your knuckles as you took a menacing step forward.

You glared at Nakia, “You want to run that by me again?”

She scoffed, “Oh, you heard me. T’Challa does not need you. Neither does Wakanda. You had no place being Queen. You are weak and spineless. How could you support Wakanda when you cannot even support the King’s needs?”

You felt your control slip just a little more at each word she spoke. T’Challa was just going to stand there with his adulterous ass and let her talk to you this way?

Nakia walked in front of T’Challa, taking a few steps toward you, “Give it up, (Y/N). You do not belong here. You’re not even Wakandan.”

That was the last straw. You despised when people made it perfectly clear that you weren’t Wakandan. You’ve been dealing with outsider comments since you married T’Challa and you were sick of it.

“Lungise ukuhlangabezana nomenzi wakho!” You yelled, charging at her.

She threw the first punch, but you easily dodged it. You quickly turned around, punching her right in the nose. You didn’t give her a chance to hit you back, constantly landing hits wherever you could. T’Challa tried to get in between you and Nakia but you bitch slapped him across the face.

His eyes widened in shock. You smirked at him. Did he really think he wasn’t going to get slapped? That’s the least he deserved. Your staring contest with T’Challa distracted you, giving Nakia the upper hand and she wrestled you to the ground. She straddled you, wrapping her hands around your throat, squeezing tightly. You grabbed her hands in an attempt to free your throat from her tight hold, but she wasn’t letting go. You turned your head to the side, sinking your teeth into her arm. She cried out in pain, releasing her grip on your throat as she ran her fingers over her lesion. You gasped loudly, catching your breath. You bawled up your fist and punched her in the face. You heard a crack. You hope her fucking nose broke. This bitch just tried to strangle you. You bucked your hips, causing her to fall over and you straddled her, slapping her across the face again and again.

Okoye and the rest of the Dora Milaje swarmed in, Shuri and Queen Mother were right behind them, trying to piece together the scene unfolding in front of them. Okoye pulled you off of Nakia, pushing you away from Nakia toward Erik.

“How could you do this to me T’Challa?” You shouted.

“This is your doing! Your heart never was mine.” T’Challa accused as he helped Nakia up from off of the floor.

“Don’t put this on me, T’Challa! I loved you!”

“Yes, you loved me, but you were never in love with me. Your heart belongs to someone else. Isn’t that right, (Y/N)?”

You shook your head, “You don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“Why won’t you admit it?!” T’Challa bellowed, taking a step toward you. “You’re in love with N’Jadaka! You always have been and you probably always will be!”

Everyone was shocked. All the eyes in the room were fixed on you and Erik. You were done lying to yourself. T’Challa was right. What was the point of denying your love for Erik anymore? T’Challa knew and thanks to him, so did everyone else in this room.

You looked at Erik then back to T’Challa, “Yes. Okay? Yes! I love Erik, but I’ve never acted on it! You have!”

“Nakia is the love of my life,” he declared, “It was bound to happen.”

“Why did you marry me then, T’Challa?!” You screeched. 

“I don’t know, (Y/N)!”

“You were always ready to leave me for her.” You quipped, shaking your head.

“You never were one of us.” Nakia sneered, as she wiped her bloody nose.

You charged at her again, but Erik grabbed you by the waist, pulling you back. That didn’t stop you from trying to get at her though.

T’Challa stepped in front of Nakia, protecting her from you, “(Y/N), stop it! She is carrying my child!”

You stopped immediately. So, it wasn’t enough for him to fuck another woman, he had to impregnate her too? You were at a total loss for words. You couldn’t help but wonder if Erik knew this. You detangled yourself from his arms, pushing him away from you.

“You knew she was pregnant, didn’t you?!” You alleged, pointing a finger at him.

“No, I didn’t know! How could you think that?” He frowned, shaking his head.

“I don’t know what to think anymore.” You doubtfully muttered.

“How does it feel (Y/N)? Does it upset you that I am going to be the mother of T’Challa’s children?” Nakia taunted.

“You better shut the fuck up before I decide to break more than just your nose bitch,” you warned.

“Okoye,” T’Challa beckoned, motioning for her to come closer to him, “(Y/N) is no longer allowed to be in Wakanda. Escort her out of here immediately.”

“T’Challa, don’t do this!” Queen Mother urged with tears in her eyes. Shuri was already crying by her side, shaking her head in disbelief.

“Please, just stop this brother!” Shuri begged, taking a step toward him.

“It is already done!” He snapped, silencing them.

Oh, you’ve got to be kidding me. So, this was your punishment for being nothing but a good wife? Exile. T’Challa knew how hard this would hit you. He knew how damaged you were because your birth parents left you. You can’t even count all the times you confided in him about this. Crying in his arms while he held you tightly. What happened to that T’Challa? He knew you had abandonment issues, yet still, here he was exiling you. You felt like crying, but you’ll be damned before you let anyone in this room witness you break down in tears.

“You’re so fucking stupid, T!” Erik growled, judging his cousin to the fullest.

“Before you go,” T’Challa started as he reached in his desk drawer for a pen and a stack of papers, “I need you to sign these.” He said as he handed you the divorce papers.

Wow. Apparently, he planned this all out. Waiting for the right moment to hand you these. Why were you even surprised? You didn’t know how cold this man was capable of being. You didn’t even care anymore. You only married T’Challa because you thought you were in love with him. Boy, were you wrong. You snatched the pen and papers out of his hand, placing them on the desk as you furiously signed your name next to the indicated x marks. After you finished signing your marriage away, T’Challa extended his hand, silently asking for the papers. Instead of handing him the papers you stabbed him in the palm of his hand with the pen, tossing the papers aside. His eyes widened as he hissed in pain.

“Get the hell out!” T’Challa roared at you.

“Fine. I’m leaving,” you said as you stormed out of his office. Erik was right beside you, but you stopped walking and turned to him, “Don’t follow me, Erik.” You sniffled.

Before he could respond you walked away from him. You didn’t want to hear anything. Your heart couldn’t take much more. T’Challa just made a complete fool of you. You were done with everything and everyone.


	4. Chapter 4

_***Five Months Later*** _

Yep, that’s how long it’s been since T’Challa banned you. He hasn’t tried to reach out or apologize. You weren’t too hurt from being cheated on, the exile is what deeply pained you. You were abandoned by everyone. Mom, Dad, foster parents and now T’Challa. What pissed you off even more is the fact that T’Challa knew all of this and still abandoned you. You might not be the love of his life, but you were an exceptional wife. This is the thanks you get? He threw you out like you were the scum of the fucking Earth because you caught  _HIM_.

You left Wakanda immediately. You didn’t pack anything. You hopped on the closest talon and flew back to Oakland the same day and have been living with Lil Jay and Rhonda ever since. You wanted to check in to a hotel, but they strongly suggested that you stay in their guest house for as long as you needed.

The first month was the roughest. You were so fucking angry at any and every one. One day you squared up with the couch because you stubbed your big toe. You wouldn’t leave the guest house at all. You were laid up in bed, plotting your sweet revenge. Slowly driving yourself mad. You didn’t sleep. How could you? You were too busy conjuring up ways to end T’Challa and Nakia’s lives. You wanted them to suffer and feel the pain that you had to endure every single day.

The second month was the saddest. You were through with being angry so you became discouraged. You convinced yourself that everything was your fault and that you were a terrible wife to T’Challa. You were wallowing in self pity. You were at your lowest. Rhonda found you on the bathroom floor, curled up next to the toilet, drunk off your ass, crying and muttering a bunch of nonsense on more than one occasion. She had to rush you to the hospital at one point because you had alcohol poisoning. Which was bound to happen with you submerging your liver in vodka every day.

The third month you were still depressed, but you weren’t drinking anymore. After the hospital fiasco Lil Jay called Erik and spilled all the beans. Now that Erik knew where you were, he would call almost every day, demanding that Lil Jay put you on the phone, but you refused. You didn’t want to speak to him. You couldn’t. Not in the state that you were in. He threatened to come to Oakland if you didn’t speak to him and you told him a few heated words that you’ll probably regret when you get in a better state of mind, but at that moment you didn’t care. You wanted to be left alone. Why couldn’t he understand that?

The fourth month you were finally getting better, healing one step at a time. The mere thought of T’Challa hurt a bit less each day. You were starting to forgive him. Everyone should know that love makes people stupid. In T’Challa’s case very fucking stupid, but you understood.

By the time month five rolled around you were yourself again. Regularly cracking jokes and loving yourself completely. You even went to the theatre to watch a couple of movies, but the empty recliner next to you only reminded you of how much you missed your partner in crime. You and Erik went from doing everything together to not even speaking. It was becoming unbearable.

Now that you were doing better, Lil Jay and Rhonda decided to go on a romantic getaway to Paris. They told you to call them if you needed anything, but you assured them that you would be fine. They left for their flight early this morning which is why you were confused as to why there was a knock on your front door. No one knew you were here except Erik. Dear God, please don’t tell me Erik brought his stubborn ass to Oakland when you specifically told him not to.

You grabbed the remote, muting the tv as you stood up from the couch to answer the door. You were going to cuss Erik the fuck out. You missed him of course, but you weren’t exactly ready to see him yet. You still needed time to process how you really felt. You wanted to be absolutely sure that he is who you wanted. You couldn’t take any more drama when it came to love and you certainly weren’t about to jump into another relationship without knowing how you felt.

You opened the door, shocked as hell to see T’Challa standing there with Ayo and Okoye hovering on the steps behind him. You closed your eyes, quickly opening them again to make sure that you weren’t hallucinating. And to your surprise, he was still there. Your mind went blank. You felt a nerve twitch and you were slowly losing your composure. This is the face of the man who wasted two whole years of your life. This is the man who cheated on you. The man who got another woman pregnant while married to you.

You became angry all over again. Replaying the most embarrassing day in your life over and over. T’Challa was speaking, but you didn’t hear anything that he was saying. All you heard was the theme music from Kill Bill and you wish that you had a Katana right about now. You were Beatrix and T’Challa was Bill. You wouldn’t mind plucking out one of his eyeballs right about now.

You drew back your hand, dragging your closed fist across T’Challa’s face, snagging his nose. T’Challa blinked in surprise, touching his injured nose, “Okay. I deserved that. (Y/N) please-“

You slapped him across the face twice. Knowing that it hurt like hell by the tingling sting in the palm of your hand, “You soulless, adulterous son of a bitch! I hate you!” You screamed as you went to slam the door, but T’Challa stopped it from closing with his foot.

“Please, (Y/N). We need to talk.” He urged, gripping the side of the door with his right hand.

“I ain’t got shit to say to you, T’Challa!” You yelled, failing miserably to get the door shut. It was pointless. He was much stronger than you.

“(Y/N), we must talk about what happened!”

“What happened? You mean when you made a fool out of me for all of Wakanda to see?!” You countered, scrunching up your face at him.

“And I am sorry about that, (Y/N)! Please just let me in so that we can talk about this!” He pleaded.

“Fine,” you conceded, releasing your hold on the door and walking over to the couch, crossing your arms over your chest as you flopped down on it.

T’Challa sighed, turning around to face Ayo and Okoye, “Wait here.”

“Yes kumkani.” They said in unison.

T’Challa closed the door before sitting down next to you on the couch. You turned your body toward him, but you didn’t say a word. You just watched him. He looked tired. You hoped that Queen Mother and the elders tore him a new asshole. For months you’ve imagined what you were going to say and do, but for some reason you just couldn’t do anything. T’Challa just stared at you. Apparently he was at a lost for words too. You don’t know how long the both of you sat there staring at each other, but T’Challa was the one to finally break the silence.

“Do you hate me?” He asked, nervously fiddling his thumbs.

You scoffed, frowning at him, “Does Nakia know that you’re here?”

“Yes, she knows. Along with my mother, Shuri and N’Jadaka.”

“Hmm.” You sneered.

“I miss you.” He confessed, his eyes crinkling as he softly smiled at you.

You rolled your eyes, “T’Challa—“

“No, not like that! I miss talking to you, you know? You always knew how to make me laugh,” he admitted, smiling wider as he reminisced, “Nakia is not all that funny.”

“How could you do this to me, T’Challa?” You questioned. You just wanted to cut to the chase. You wanted an explanation for being treated like complete shit by someone you thought loved you.

“I am so sorry, (Y/N). I never intended to react that way,” he sighed deeply, reaching for your hand.

You snatched your hand away from him, “You knew what being exiled would do to me and you still did it! Why do you hate me so much? What did I ever do to you to deserve this?”

His eyes shone with tears, clearing his throat to get his words out, “I could never hate you, (Y/N). I do not have an excuse. I was wrong for cheating on you and exiling you. You deserved none of it and I am deeply sorry.”

Your eyes welled up with tears. You believed him. It was obvious that his words were truthful. To be honest, you already forgave him, but the fact that you still cared about his well being upset you. The facts that he was on the verge of tears and you wanted to comfort him angered you.

“I still care about you and that pisses me off!” You cried.

T’Challa scooted closer to you, wrapping an arm around you as he pulled you into his chest, “We need to understand that we did love each other but that just was not enough.”

“Yeah, I guess that’s true.” You sniffled.

“Please come back to Wakanda. It is your home.”

“I don’t think that’s a good idea,” you insisted as you wiped your tearful eyes, “No one would miss me anyway.”

He shook his head disapprovingly, “That is not true. My mother and sister have warned that they would disown me if I were to come back without you.”

“Oh really?” You asked, pulling away from him to make sure he was being serious.

“Yes, they both love you very much. You are still family. You always will be.”

“Alright, T’Challa. I will fly back with you.”

He sighed with relief, “Oh, thank you!” Slapping his hands together as if he was about to pray.

You raised an eyebrow, “You honestly can’t be that scared of your mother and sister.”

He shook his head, “Of course not. It is just that…N’Jadaka threatened to throw me off another cliff if you did not return.”

You don’t know why, but you started laughing. That does sound like some shit Erik would say. You missed him like hell. You missed being in his presence, his hugs, the banter. Everything.

“This is funny to you?” He questioned, raising an eyebrow.

You nodded, sinking your teeth into your bottom lip to stop laughing, “A little.”

T’Challa shook his head fondly at you, chuckling, “He really loves you, you know? Much more than I ever did.”

“Yeah, I know.”

T’Challa pulled you back into his chest, comforting you by rubbing your shoulder as he kissed your forehead. Your eyes fluttered close as you enjoyed the contact. This was nice. It reminded you of old times before all of the shit went south.

“I have a meeting in the morning at the research center,” he said, standing up to make his exit, “I will pick you up after and together we will fly back to Wakanda.”

“Alright.”

You walked him to the door, smiling at the ecstatic expression on Okoye and Ayo’s faces while T’Challa informed them that you will be returning to Wakanda. Okoye nodded at you as she and T’Challa made their way down the steps.

Ayo waited for them to walk down the steps before pulling you into crushing a hug, “I’m so glad you’re coming back ikumkani wam.”

“Well, I’m not the queen anymore, Ayo.” You muttered, hugging her back just as tightly. You missed her. Ayo has always had your back since day one and you will always appreciate her for that. She pulled away from you, shaking her head, “You’ll always be my Queen.” She reassured, winking at you before catching up to T’Challa and Okoye.

You walked back inside, closing the door. Well, that went a lot better than you expected. You were excited to go back to Wakanda. You despised America and hated living here. You called Lil Jay and Rhonda, but they didn’t answer so you left a voicemail, informing them that you were moving back to Wakanda.

* * *

As soon as you were settled into your new home, nearly everyone was knocking on your door to welcome you back. Shuri ran through your front door, pulling you into the tightest hug.

“Sister, I’ve missed you so much!” She exclaimed.

You laughed, hugging her back with the same amount of enthusiasm if not more, “I’ve missed you, too.”

“I have a girlfriend now,” she announced proudly.

“What?” You gasped, “I want to meet her!”

“You will be the first to! We’ve only been secretly dating for two months.” She giggled. 

“Does she make you happy?” You questioned. 

Her eyes lit up as she nodded enthusiastically.

“Well, then she’s alright with me.” You chirped.

She pulled you in for another hug, “I knew you’d say that that’s why I want you to meet her first.”

“I can’t wait to meet her.” You said, squeezing her back. Bast, you missed her. She just brightened the mood no matter what.

She pulled away, “I’ve got to run. I’m in the middle of developing an update! Bye, (Y/N)! I love you!” She called over her shoulder as she rushed out of your front door.

Queen Mother was the last to leave, she sat you down and had a serious conversation.

“I love my son very much, (Y/N), but I am very disappointed in the way he treated you. You are an amazing woman and you were almost a better queen than me.” She teased, smiling at you.

“Thank you.” You giggled. 

She grabbed your hands, leveling with you, “I want you to know that I love you and you will always be my daughter. You are so strong and I am proud of you.”

Tears were streaming down your face. You never had a mother figure stay in your life let alone tell you that they loved you. She pulled you in for a hug and you hugged her tightly, “I love you too, Queen Mother.”

She pulled away from you, wiping the tears from your eyes with her thumbs, “Now let’s talk about my nephew.”

Your eyes widened. Oh shit. Here we go.

“N’Jadaka loves you, (Y/N). He’s been a complete mess these past months. I know all of this is a quandary, but let yourself have this. You two deserve each other. I’ve known that you two felt this way about each other for over a year.”

“I—I’m just so scared.”

She chuckled, “Now it wouldn’t be love if it wasn’t scary, Now would it?”

You smiled, “I guess you’re right.”

She grinned, “I’m always right.”

* * *

By ten o’clock the next night everyone in Wakanda had been to your home, welcoming you back with open arms, except for your best friend.

You began to pace back and forth in your living room. Should you call Erik? No, maybe you should wait for him to call you. Should you go over to his house? No, he’d probably see that it’s you and not answer the door.

You sighed deeply, flopping on the couch. You didn’t know what to do. You were still upset with Erik, but you missed him. You needed your best friend. You were positive that you hurt Erik’s feelings the last time he called, but you were still dealing with the fresh wound of being exiled and he would not stop calling. You unintentionally snapped on him.

You were sweating like crazy. Fuck it was hot as hell in Wakanda. You wanted to fry some eggs outside in the middle of the road. You felt icky so you hopped in the shower. After the shower you felt much better and you decided to go to Erik’s house. You were going to put your stubbornness to the side and confess your love to him. Better late then never. You grabbed the closest thing you found to wear. A yellow, spaghetti strap dress that hugged you in all the right places. You were in such a rush to get to Erik that you forget to put on panties. Oh well, your pussy needed to breathe it was hotter than a jalapeño’s coochie.

You knocked on his front door twice. You were contemplating if you should stay and wait for him to open the door or haul ass back home. Just as you were about to walk away you heard the door unlock. The door opened and Erik stood there wearing dark grey sweatpants and no shirt, looking at you as if he’s seen a ghost. You guess he wasn’t expecting you by the surprised, wide eyed expression on his face. Suddenly, you were lost for words. Here is the man who has loved you all along. The man you could have been with all of these years if T’Challa would have been honest from the start. You aren’t sure for how long, but the both of you just stood there shamelessly gawking at each other.

You figured it was now or never, so you just blurted out, “Not only am I deeply in love with you, but you’re my best friend.”

Wow that felt so good to say. You felt a huge weight lift from your chest. You felt free. For once, you were being honest about who you loved. You began to fidget nervously as Erik didn’t say anything. He was just passively staring at you. You couldn’t get a grasp of what he was thinking. Maybe he didn’t love you anymore. Your heart sank so low. If you were to get an X-ray, your heart would be in your stomach. You felt stupid now. You should’ve just stayed your ass home. You shook your head, sighing deeply as you turned around and walked away. Why were you the unluckiest person when it came to love?

You probably were going to die old and alone with ninety-seven cats, screaming at kids and telling them to get off your lawn. You cried softly as you continued to walk away from the love of your life. You couldn’t wait to get home so you could sob yourself to sleep.

The sound of Erik’s voice pulled you out of your pitying thoughts, stopping you in your tracks.

“Don’t say that shit unless you mean it.” He expressed.


	5. Chapter 5

You turned around, wiping the tears from your eyes, “I mean it, Erik. I love you so much. You were right.” 

You walked up to him, wrapping your arms around his neck. He wrapped his arms around your lower back, pulling you flush against his chest, nuzzling his face into your neck. You felt grounded. Home was wherever your best friend was and it felt so good to finally be in his arms. His muscled body was so warm and smelled of honey.

“Right about what?” He asked, pulling away to look down in your eyes.

“You are my soulmate.” You assured, beaming at him.

He smiled at you, taking a step back into his house, “You want to come in?”

You nodded, following him inside of the house.

“Can I have something to drink?” You asked once he closed the door. It made no sense how hot it was in Wakanda. You were sweating already.

“Yeah, I’ll get you some water.”

You followed him into the kitchen. Gawking at his brawny back while he turned around to grab a bottle of water out of the refrigerator. You couldn’t wait to hold on to him while he destroyed your walls. He handed you the bottle of water and you smiled in thanks before untwisting the cap and taking a long sip. 

You leaned against the island, smirking at him, “T’Challa told me you threatened to throw him off another cliff.”

He nodded, “I still may do it, too. I can’t believe that nigga would do that to you.”

“You and me both.” You lamented, shaking your head as the memory tried to come back, flooding your thoughts. You didn’t want to think about the most embarrassing day of your life. Now was not the time.

The silence was weird and awkward as hell. It was obvious that you didn’t know what to say to each other. Which was a first for the both of you. Your friendship has always been carefree and brutally honest. You were tiptoeing around each other and that wasn’t good. It’s always best to just rip the band-aid off and go from there.

“I missed you.” He confessed, smiling softly at you.

“I missed you, too. Worse few months of my life and I didn’t have my best friend.”

“I tried but you wouldn’t—“

You interrupted him, running a hand over your frustrated face, “I know, Erik. I just…I didn’t want you to see me like that. I was in a very bad place.”

He shook his head, “You are the love of my life, (Y/N). I don’t care if you’re in a good or bad place I will always be right there with you. But you have to let me.”

You felt a pang of guilt at hearing his declaration. You knew your words hurt him and you deeply regretted saying them as soon as they left your mouth, “I’m sorry, Erik.” You apologized, twiddling your thumbs, avoiding eye contact with him.

“Are you okay though? Lil Jay told me how bad it got.”

You looked up at him, “Yeah, I’m fine now. I forgave T’Challa, but I will never forget what he did to me.”

“Neither will I. If he so much as steps on the back of your shoe I will beat his ass…again.”

You shook your head at him, smiling fondly, “How did the rest of Wakanda react to my exile?”

“Everyone has been giving him a hard time. The elders expressed how disappointed they are. Auntie Ramonda can’t stand Nakia’s ass for nothing and Shuri won’t even acknowledge Nakia’s presence.”

You were thrilled. T’Challa did you so dirty and this was less than he deserved. You haven’t seen Nakia since you got back and you wanted to keep it that way.

“Speaking of that bitch Nakia —did you fuck her that night?” You raised an eyebrow in question. 

You were always suspicious as to what happened between Erik and Nakia the night of Queen Mother’s birthday dinner. He was a little too touchy feely with Nakia and the thought continued to rub you the wrong way.

“Hell no! I would never.” He glowered, folding his arms over his chest. 

“And you didn’t know that she was pregnant?” You probed, squinting your eyes at him.

“No, I didn’t know that she was pregnant. I didn’t even know she was fucking T.”

“Mhm okay.” You frowned a little, unconvinced.

“I’m serious. I wouldn’t do that to you, (Y/N). I love you too much to hurt you in any way.”

You believed him.  _For now_. 

Anyway, you were done with this conversation and wanted some sugar. You took another sip of water before twisting the cap closed, leaving it on the counter as you sauntered over to Erik, “You owe me a kiss.”

Erik smirked, grabbing your arm, pushing you against the refrigerator, gripping your hip with one hand while the other found its way to the back of your head. Your eyes fluttered closed as he pressed his soft, full lips to yours. He kissed you soft and slow, relishing in the fact that you were finally his and that this was only the beginning to your blossoming relationship.

You wrapped your arms around his neck, pulling him in closer to deepen the kiss, moaning softly as Erik grabbed the back of your thighs, hoisting you up, placing you on the dark grey, counter. Erik slipped his tongue past your lips, groaning once it connected with yours. The enthralling pull you felt in the center of your belly toward him only clarified that this is who you were meant to be with. You ground against him, sighing deeply once you felt his bulge press directly against your sex.

He abruptly broke the kiss, pulling away from you, “Wait.”

“What?” You asked, breathing roughly against his scarred chest, your hands gently rubbing his broad shoulders.

“I have to take you out on a date first.” He said, stepping back from in between your legs.

You huffed, rolling your eyes, “Are you serious?”

He nodded, “I am serious. I want to take you out first before we have sex.”

You sighed deeply, frustrated. Obviously, Erik was trying to be charming but your pussy was throbbing and you needed him. Now. Fuck all that sweet shit you wanted something savory.

“Technically, we’ve already been on plenty of dates. We’ve eaten out together so many times.” You insisted, motioning for him to get back between your legs.

He shook his head, staying right where he was, “That’s true, but we were just friends. Now that you’re my lady, I feel like a date will make everything official.” 

“Oh, so I’m your lady now?” You quipped.

“You damn right! You’ll be my wife too, but we’ve got plenty of time for that.” He said, smiling smugly at you.

“Oh alright. When are we going on this date?” 

“Friday night.”

“Friday night?! Erik, that’s three days away.” You complained.

“So?” He shrugged.

“So?” You mocked as you pulled up your dress, revealing your pretty pussy, “So, you’re telling me you can wait three whole days before you taste this?” 

“Shit,” He mumbled, hungrily eyeing you up and down. He looked so conflicted. He sunk his teeth into his bottom lip as he longingly gawked at your exposed pussy, taking a few steps closer to you. Just as he reached out his hand to touch you, you quickly pulled your dress down, covering yourself up. You giggled at the frustrated look he gave you. Now he knew exactly how you felt.

He slowly shook his head, clearing his thoughts, “I’ve waited almost two years for you, (Y/N). What’s a few more days?” 

You sighed deeply, defeated, “Okay.” 

He stepped between your partly spread legs, grabbing your chin to make you look up at him, “I love you.” He placed a kiss on your forehead, your left and right cheek, your neck, then your shoulder. Each time his lips caressed a different spot on your body you felt yourself get wetter.

“Mmm I should go.” You gasped, pushing him away as you jumped down from off the counter. He was the one who wanted to wait so why was he trying to get you all riled up. Sneaky little shit.

“So, you’re not gonna stay the night?” He asked, throwing p his arms.

“You really think that it’s a good idea for me to spend the night here with you?” You questioned, raising an eyebrow at him.

“Yeah, you might be right.”

“I know I am.”

He walked you out, leaning against the open door as you stepped outside.  _Fuck it’s still hot as hell_ , you thought, turning around to face Erik, “Well, I guess I will see you Friday then.” 

“Yeah, I’ll pick you up at 7:00.” He said, stepping forward, cupping your face as he pulled you in for another kiss. He was such an exceptional kisser.

You broke the kiss as you felt your nipples harden, “I’m trying to respect your wishes but you keep kissing me like that.”

He chuckled, “Alright. Good night.”

* * *

Shuri and her girlfriend, Nima insisted on taking you to the best boutiques in Wakanda to find an outfit for your date with Erik. It was such an eventful day. It was your first-time meeting Nima and she was an amazing girl. She was just right for Shuri. It was obvious that they made each other happy and you couldn’t have been more delighted for them.

It was finally Friday night and you were getting ready for your date. Erik should be here in about ten minutes and you weren’t even finished getting dressed. You were freaking out for a solid twenty minutes because you couldn’t find your gold heels that matched your dress for tonight. You may or may not have milly rocked in victory once you found them.

You were wearing a tight-fitted, strapless, black dress that complimented your ass. Your earrings and necklace were gold, matching your heels and your braids were put up in a tight bun. There was a knock on your front door just as you were applying the final touches of eyeshadow and lipstick to your face. You grabbed your purse off the dresser, stopping to admire how good you looked in the mirror.  You felt there was no reason to wear any panties so you didn’t. Your pussy was as free as the night breeze.

You opened the door, sinking your teeth into your bottom lip once you caught sight of Erik standing before you. Goddamn did he look good. It didn’t even surprise you that he was wearing black and gold, too. You both had similar styles. You also had a thought that Shuri may have had something to do with it. You made a mental note to ask her about it later.

“You look beautiful, (Y/N).” He complimented, leaning forward to kiss you on your cheek.

“Thank you. You look mighty fine yourself.” You teased, smiling at him.

You damn near collapsed when he smiled back at you. He was wearing his gold caps. Now you were 100% sure Shuri had something to do with this because she was the only one you told about how much you loved it when he wore them. You regret not wearing any panties because you felt your pussy throb. You knew you were going to be wet by the end of your date. 

Erik took you to a nice spot on the east side of Wakanda. You’ve never been here before, but the food was absolutely amazing. You almost forgot how horny you were.  _Almost_.

“Do you like the food?” Erik asked as he watched you take another bite of your lamb.

“Yes, it’s very good.”

Erik was saying something, but you were in your own little world. This date was very romantic and all, but you wanted to fast forward to the part where you get your back blown out. You haven’t had an orgasm in  _months_. Seven to be exact and you couldn’t help but to undress him with your eyes.

“Why you keep looking at me like that?” He babbled curiously, bringing the glass of whiskey to his lips so take a swig. 

“Because you look extra sexy with those gold caps and I want you to keep those on while you eat my pussy.” You blurted, coyness be damned.

Erik choked on his whiskey and you giggled. He knew how blunt you were and shouldn’t be so surprised.

“What are you into?” He asked.

“I like to be bit.” You confessed, batting your eyelashes at him.

“You serious?”

You nodded your head, “Yeah. Don’t break my skin, but it has to be harder than a nibble.”

He rubbed his chin, “Hmm…that’s good to know.”

“What about you?” You questioned, taking a sit of your wine.

“When we have sex you will address me as  _Daddy_.” 

“And if I don’t?” You raised an eyebrow, more curious than ever to find out what will happen.

“You’ll find out.”

“Hmm.” You hummed, slightly disappointed that he didn’t tell you. You guess that you could use your imagination for now.  

“How many orgasms can you take in one round?” He asked loud as hell, causing the old couple behind him to shake their heads at y’all.

You laughed, unbothered, “I’m not sure. Three or four?”

“I think we can do a lot better than four.” He smirked.

The confidence in his eyes did something to you. You were in for a treat and you couldn’t wait any longer. You needed him  _now_. 

You placed your arms on the table, leaning forward, “I think we better go before I ride you right here and I don’t care who sees.”

His eyes were filled with just as much lust as yours, if not more, “Yeah, let’s go.”

You both stood up, Ayo and Lulu were walking in front of the both of you. Erik stopped to talk with one of the chefs and Lulu went with him, so you took this time to jabber with Ayo.

“Ayo, if I’m walking funny tomorrow you know why.”

 “Ukwabelana ngesondo akunakunqwenela ukuba awuhambi ngendlela ehlekisayo ngosuku olulandelayo,” She sniggered.

You giggled, high fiving her “I know that’s right girl.”

“The sexual tension between you two is so strong that it’s affecting me. I can’t wait to get home to my intombi.” 

“How is your girlfriend doing by the way?”

“She’s great. We couldn’t be happier.”

“I’m so happy for you.” You gushed, squeezing her arm.

She placed her hand on top of yours, smiling brightly, “Thank you ikumkani wam.”

You watched Erik shake hands with the chef before he and Lulu made their way back to you and Ayo.

“I feel like the simplest touch from him will drive me over the edge.”

“Yeah, you look like it too.”

“You ready?” Erik asked, stopping in front of you.

“Ukulungele ukuba uphinde ulungise kwakhona.” Ayo guffawed, walking beside Lulu who just shook her head, trying to fight a smile.

“Ayo!” You shrieked, looping your arm through Erik’s as you walked behind them.


	6. Chapter 6

You barely got through the front door before you were throwing your purse halfway across the room, unbuckling Erik’s belt and yanking his pants down along with his underwear all at the same time. Your mouth watered hungrily the minute his dick sprung free. Bast, give you strength. He was for sure going to do some rearranging with that damn thing. You grabbed it, stroking it slowly while you used your free hand to take off your heels. 

Just as Erik closed the door you pushed him against it, eagerly dropping to your knees, licking long, wet stripes along the sides of his shaft before taking the crown of his dick between your lips. “ _Shit_ ,” He cursed, groaning low at the heat of your mouth. You swirled your tongue around the tip before taking him deeper into your mouth, skillfully bobbing your head up and down, enjoying the groans escaping from his lips.

You looked up at Erik through your long lashes, his gold caps peaked at you as he sunk his teeth into his bottom lip, the sight making you wetter by the second. Your eyes watered as you hollowed your cheeks, taking him as deep as you could, gagging as the tip of his dick slid down the back of your throat. “Fuck, (Y/N),” he growled, unceremoniously unbuttoning his shirt before yanking it off and throwing it aside. You let his dick fall out of your mouth with a loud  _pop_  sound, stroking it with your left hand while the other fondled his balls as you smirked up at him. 

Erik licked his lips as he looked down into your lustful eyes, “Rub that pussy for  _daddy_ ,” He instructed, bringing his hand to your face to rub your wet lips with his thumb. You happily obeyed, sliding your free hand between your thighs, slowly rubbing your sensitive bud, surprised as to how wet you were. You haven’t had sex in months, so you were really pent up and have been longing for this day to come all week.

You closed your eyes as he cupped the back of your head, thrusting rapidly in and out of your mouth. You braced your free hand on his thigh while you rubbed your clit faster. Erik’s moans were driving you crazy. You love when a man isn’t afraid to express how good you make him feel. 

You came unexpectedly, moaning loudly around Erik’s dick, the vibrations damn near sending him over the edge. Your thighs shook, causing you to fall forward, taking Erik deeper into your mouth.

He pulled out of your mouth, shocked as you, “Did you just nut?”

You nodded, “Yeah,” taking deep breaths, calming down from your abrupt orgasm.

Erik grabbed your hands, helping you stand up and pulled you in for a sloppy kiss, “Let’s go to the bedroom,” he murmured against your lips. He stepped out of his pants and underwear that were bunched around his ankles, kicking them to the side. You grabbed the top of your dress, rolling it down and off your body, tossing it next to Erik’s now disheveled clothes.

You nodded your head, stepping behind him, tracing your hands over his broad shoulders, placing soft kisses on his neck. You hopped on his back, taking him by surprise, but his reflexes were quick and he held on to your thighs as you loosely wrapped your arms around his neck. He just chuckled, shaking his head. You pointed to the hallway that led to his bedroom, “Onward!” 

He chuckled, walking briskly toward his room, carrying you so effortlessly as if you weighed nothing, turning you on even more by his strength. You giggled as he tossed you on the bed, placing himself between your legs. “Just lie back and let me take care of you, ma.” He insisted, kissing a trail down your torso. 

Erik spread your legs, placing one over his shoulder as he softly kissed up your smooth legs, once he stopped at your thighs he sunk his teeth in, just enough to make you cry out in pleasure. He rolled your clit between his thumb and forefinger, licking his lips at the way your pussy glistened in the dimly lit room. “Damn that pussy’s wet,” he admired closely, his warm breath making you shiver.

“Only for you  _daddy_.” You assured, playing with a few of his dreads as the anticipation intensified.

Erik flattened his tongue against your wet slit, slowly licking his way up to your clit, flicking it a few times with the tip of his tongue before closing his lips around the bundle or nerves, making you sigh deeply at the sensation. 

“You taste so good,” he praised, kissing both of your thighs before continuing his work. You tossed your head back against a pillow, tightening your grip on his dreads as he spread your lips with his fingers, plunging his tongue into your hole, shaking his head from left to right, “I’m about to cum,” you warned, squirming as the pleasure made you incapable of lying still. You tried to close your legs as your orgasm washed over you, but Erik’s gripped tightened, pinning you to the bed as your climax had you writhing on the bed. 

Before you could get the chance to calm down, Erik shoved two fingers inside of you and rubbed your sensitive clit with his thumb as he roughly fingered you open, making you call out his name while arching off the bed, “Fuck!” You screamed as you gushed all over his thick fingers. 

“Damn I didn’t know that I could squirt.” You admitted breathlessly. Erik smirked slipping his fingers back inside of you, curving them upward determined to make you squirt again. Fuck it felt so good. The tight spring in your belly began to uncoil, your legs shook violently as you squirted again. Your wetness dropped down your thighs and legs, making a mess of the sheets. “Fuck,” You whined, pushing his head away from your overstimulated cunt. He was still trying to eat your pussy like damn boy ain’t you full yet? Shit! 

Erik laughed as if he heard your thoughts, kneeling on the bed, lining his dick up with your entrance, swirling it around in your wetness. You impatiently tried to press your hole against him, but he gripped your thigh, holding you in place. You eyed him, rolling your eyes as he was already smiling smugly at you. 

“You ready?” He asked, teasing you.

“Will you hurry up!” You huffed impatiently. 

His chuckle quickly turned into a hitching breath as he slipped inside of you, moaning at how wet and tight you felt around him, “Shit your grip is brutal.” You gripped the sheets, trying not to tense up as he inched his way inside deeper. 

Erik exhaled, slowly pushing all the way in until he was fully seated inside of you. The way he was stretching you out hurt so good. You let go of your tight grip on the sheets, gripping Erik’s shoulders instead as he rocked into you with deep, long strokes.

“Please —” you begged, wanting to feel more. It felt like he was holding back and you didn’t want him to. You wanted him to fuck you like he meant it. 

“Please what?” He asked, already knowing what you wanted, but he enjoyed teasing you.  _Asshole_.

“Fuck me harder.” You craved, batting your eyelashes at him. He pulled out, slamming back into you with one hard thrust. He repeated this action a few more times before setting a pace, his rough thrusts pushing you up the bed. 

“Yes, yes, yes,” You moaned, sitting up to watch his dick slide in and out of you. The room immediately filled with the sound of his skin actively connecting with yours.

“Tell me how good  _daddy’s_  dick feels.” Erik groaned, leaning forward to suck one of your nipples into his mouth. You locked your legs around him, rolling your hips to match the not so steady rhythm he had going, moaning loudly unable to answer his question. You couldn’t even form a sentence. The way Erik was angling his hips was almost too much for you, the euphoria caused you to tear up and was currently making you see stars. You saw the Big and Little Dipper bitch. 

You screamed in pleasure, digging your nails into his back, making your own addition to his copious keloid scars. He was pounding your walls incessantly and your orgasm was making its way down town, walking fast. Erik let your nipple fall out of his mouth, moving to suck a bruise right below your ear, digging into you deeper, the crown of his dick brushing your cervix. 

“Nah, I want to hear you.” He growled low in your ear. You cupped his face, pulling him in for a heated kiss, “Mmm it feels so good,  _daddy_ ,” you mumbled between kisses. Erik groaned, as he felt you tightly clench around him. He pressed his forehead against yours, his intense, amber eyes burning into yours as he carried you home with a single command, “Cum.” As if his permission was all you needed, you did just that, body jolting as you creamed all over his dick. He stuck his tongue in your mouth, catching your moans with his mouth. Erik smacked your thighs a couple of times before pulling out. 

“Hands and knees,” He demanded while stroking his dick. You weakly managed to turn over, positioning yourself on your hands and knees. He entered you roughly, grabbing your waist with both hands, ramming into your dripping pussy. He was drawing all kinds of obscene noises from you as you arched your back, meeting him thrust for thrust. His heavy hand coming down hard on your ass was encouraging you to keep throwing it back. 

“Whose pussy is this?” Erik asked as he pushed your body forward, falling on top of you to deeply grind his hips into you. 

“Yours.” You whimpered, eyes fluttering closed, toes curling and uncurling as he wouldn’t let up on your g-spot. You blindly grabbed at the nearest pillow for you to bite into. Erik’s balls slapping against your sensitive clit made your body tingle all over.

“Louder!” He ordered, pulling you back on your hands and knees as he repeatedly smacked your sore ass as he thrust into you harder, “I want all of Africa to hear who this pussy belongs to!” 

“ _Erikkkk_!” You screamed as your sixth orgasm ripped through you. Each orgasm was more intense than the last. Erik fucked you through your orgasm, roughly slamming in and out of you, giving you hard and fast strokes. The wetter you got the harder he fucked you as if it were some unspoken rule. You were numb, couldn’t even get your toes to stop curling and you were positive your voice was going to be gone in the morning. 

 “Erik please,” you begged hoarsely, not sure if you wanted him to stop or keep going. 

Erik gripped your throat, squeezing lightly as he wrapped his free arm around you, pulling you up and flush against him, attacking your shoulder with kisses and bites while he drilled into you. You held on to his arm tightly as your breasts bounced wildly with his relentless thrusts. He released his grip on your throat, sliding his hand down the front of your body, to toy with your clit. 

“You gonna cum one last time for daddy?” Erik grunted, nibbling your ear, the coldness of his caps against your skin caused you to shiver. All you could do was whimper and nod your head in response, too blissed out to speak. 

His thrusts became wild and sloppy as he chased after his own release. You tightly clenched around him one more time as your mouth opened in a silent scream as you came again, squirting everywhere this time. 

Every nerve in your body felt like it was being pinched, but in a pleasurable way. Your body felt like it was preparing to ascend to another realm. Was that even possible? To cum so hard that you break through another dimension. 

Your knees gave out, causing you to fall flat on your stomach, still a shaking mess. Erik cursing and groaning loudly as he released himself all over your ass was the last thing you remembered before passing out.


	7. Chapter 7

Apparently, being married made you and Erik feel like teenagers again because you had sex just about whenever and wherever you got the chance. You were surprised that you haven’t been caught yet. Although the both of you were nearly busted by the elders in the regenerated garden of the heart shaped herb. That was a place where you always found peace and quiet, that was until Erik had you screaming in pleasure at the top of your lungs. It didn’t take long for the both of you to have sex everywhere in Wakanda. 

Shuri and her girlfriend insisted that they plan the wedding and who were you and Erik to say no. The wedding was perfect. You had no disappointments or discrepancies. It warmed your heart at just how well Shuri knew you. She’d always be your little sister no matter what. 

T’Challa was upset because Erik wouldn’t let him be a groomsmen. You tried to convince him, but Erik gave you an ultimatum. If T’Challa had to be one of his groomsmen then Nakia had to be one of your bridesmaids. You told him that there was a greater chance of racism ending than Nakia standing for you at your wedding. 

Everyone in Wakanda attended the wedding plus Lil’ Jay and Rhonda. Shuri was your maid of honor and Lil’ Jay was Erik’s best man. T’Challa was pressed and Nakia was jealous because no one showed up to their wedding not even Queen Mother. T’Challa may be the King of Wakanda, but you will always have the people’s heart. 

You and Erik didn’t have sex until the second night of your honeymoon because you both were so drunk the first night you went straight to sleep. On the second night of your honeymoon, after mind blowing sex you both lazily laid in bed clowning the faces T’Challa and Nakia made as they sat in the crowd with the rest of the guests.

Things were good now. Erik and T’Challa always seemed to argue for pointless reasons, but you ignored them most of the time. It never got physical so you paid them no mind. You and T’Challa were somewhat friends now. You didn’t hate him anymore, but you still couldn’t stand Nakia’s conniving ass. She will always be on thin ice. One slip up and you were ready to pounce. 

Even though you were no longer T’Challa’s wife, the people of Wakanda still saw you as Queen. No one had a problem with it so you continued to attend to your Queenly duties. Well, except for Nakia. She despises you and you knew she was plotting your demise, but you couldn’t care less.

You were the head of five outreach centers now and the workload only seemed to get bigger, but you didn’t mind. The police brutality rates have dropped tremendously in the cities with outreach centers. It wasn’t much, but it was a start and you and Shuri had major plans for the next phase of research centers in New York and California.

Erik had back to back council meetings and you barely spent ten minutes together over the last few days. Your schedules overlapped constantly and you were sick of it. You tried to be patient and wait for Erik to get home from work, but you just couldn’t. It’s been DAYS since he bashed your walls in and you needed him bad. Now. Immejiately. So, you decided to meet him in his office for lunch. Although, eating food was the last thing on your minds.

You were currently on your knees, hiding underneath Erik’s desk, bobbing your head up and down on his dick while you fondled his balls.

“Shit.” Erik hissed, stubby fingers digging into the leather arms of his office chair as you took him deeper down your throat.

“Look at me.” You commanded, licking a strong stripe up his shaft, flicking your tongue over the head of his dick. Erik looked down at you, catching the teasing smirk on your face. You looked up at him, gauging his reaction as you closed your lips around him. 

Suddenly, someone barged in startling the both of you. You pulled off of Erik, stroking him slowly as you tried to hear who interrupted you. Erik sat up in his chair, slightly closing his legs. You didn’t know who walked in of course until he started to speak. You huffed, of course it was T’Challa’s cockblocking ass. 

“N’Jadaka.” T’Challa greeted as took a seat in one of the leather chairs in front of Erik’s desk. 

“What’s up, T?” Erik coughed, covering a moan as you took the crown of his dick between your lips again, sucking lightly.

“Have you looked over the documents I’ve prepared for the council meeting tomorrow?”

“Yeah.” Erik grunted, covering his mouth with his left hand, while the other was handing T’Challa the documents. 

You took him deeper down your throat, surprisingly the thought of being caught by your ex turned you on and you were determined to make Erik putty in your hands. 

“You are still coming to the meeting?” T’Challa inquired, standing up as he flipped through the documents as he paced around the office.

“Ye-yeah…I’m about to cum right now.” Erik mumbled, sinking his teeth into his bottom lip as his eyes fluttered closed.

“Pardon?” T’Challa stopped in his tracks, raising an eyebrow in question at his cousin’s outburst. 

“Huh?” Erik’s eyes widened as he realized his slip of words, “Oh nothing. I’ll see you tomorrow, T.”

You giggled around Erik’s dick, the vibrations bringing him closer to the edge. 

“Alright.” T’Challa conceded, shooting Erik one last wary glance over his shoulder as he exited the office.

As soon as you heard the click of the closing door you tightened your lips around the crown of his dick, bobbing your head up and down faster. 

“Fuck.” Erik groaned, gripping your shoulder as he came down your throat, shuddering as you milked him of all he had. You laughed as he pushed you away, stepping out of his pants and boxers as you crawled from under his desk.

“Bend that ass over my desk.” He demanded, walking over to secure the door. He wanted no more interruptions. 

“And if I don’t?” You challenged, smirking at his naked ass as you took off your heels.

Erik locked the door before turning around to face you. The carnal look in his eyes was all the answer you needed. Before you knew it you hiked up your pencil skirt as you leaned over his desk.

_____

After the office shenanigans with Erik you went home to change. You had some business in Jibariland and you needed to bundle up. It was too damn cold in the mountains. Last time you went there your nipples almost got frostbite. This time you will not have it, O!

Ayo and Lulu walked in front of you as you sauntered to the royal talon. 

“(Y/N)!” T’Challa called, jogging to catch up to you. 

“Bast, T’Challa!” You gasped, placing a hand over your racing heart.

“Sorry.” He chuckled, walking beside you, his guards joining yours.

“Where are you headed?” He asked.

“To Jibariland. M’baku’s oldest daughter wants to learn about different sciences.”

Myra will be leaving for college in a few years and she’s still undecided on what kind of degree she wants to earn. She called you for help and who were you to say no to the opportunity of shaping a young mind.

“I will join you. Nakia is there and I miss her and  after all, I do have a PhD in physics.” T’Challa boasted for the umpteenth time since you’ve met him. You elected to ignore the fact that Nakia is there. As long as she steered clear from you everything would be fine. 

“Mhm,” you rolled your eyes, “You ain’t the only one with a PhD.” You countered, walking up the steps of the royal talon. You extended your hand at T’Challa’s guards, stopping them. 

“Ayo and Lulu are enough protection for us. You two can go.” You said before sitting down toward the back of the ship. 

“Ewe ukumkanikazi wam.” They crossed their arms over their chest before exiting the ship.

Ayo and Lulu sat in the front, preparing to fly.

“Where’s Okoye?” You questioned as T’Challa sat down beside you. 

“She went to visit W’kabi.” 

You nodded your head as you glanced out the window, smiling down at the people beautiful people of Wakanda as you flew to Jibariland. W’kabi’s sentence was up soon and he’d be a free man again. You were positive he wouldn’t pull that shit again. Okoye says that he changed and she knew him better than anyone else.

Your eyes furrowed as you glared at T’Challa, remembering the conversation you were having before boarding the ship. The nerve of him to think that he was smarter than you. 

“You still think you’re smarter than me?” You raised an eyebrow at him in question.

“I know that I am.” He stated, nodding his head.

“T’Challa Udaku!” You reprimanded, nose flaring as you folded your arms over your chest.

“It is the truth!” He insisted, flailing his arm.

“Oh, uh-uh,” you started, shaking a finger at him, “If you’re so goddamn smart, how come Shuri asked for my help with the latest improvements to the panther suits?” You countered, scrunching your face at him.

“She doesn’t know any better.” He shrugged.

“You know damn well that Shuri is the smartest person in Wakanda.” You rolled your eyes.

“Yes, that is true.” He chuckled. 

You squinted your eyes at him, shaking your head. 

“And you are the second,” he continued, “I just like riling you up.” He admitted, smirking at you.

“Reminds me of old times.” You expressed, playfully punching his shoulder.

“How is your son doing, T’Challa?” You questioned.

“Nabu is doing well. He gets smarter every day.” He beamed.

“That’s good to hear.” You smiled.

_____

It was unspoken, but you and T’Challa were trying to persuade Myra to your specialties.

It’s not that you didn’t like physics it was just boring as hell. Science communication was more fun and versatile as far as jobs. T’Challa swore up and down that physics was so cool, but you could tell Myra wasn’t buying it. He can’t even make a proper panther suit, but you were going to keep that to yourself.

“Can you duplicate it?” Myra asked.

“You can.” You smiled at her, closing your presentation on your kimoyo beads. 

She was so bright and learned quickly. She would be a great science communicator. 

“So, Myra what interests you more communicating science or physics?” T’Challa urged, smiling at her.

“I’m not sure yet. I really like both.” She admitted, fiddling with the prototype you made for her.

T’Challa smirked at you and you stuck your tongue out at him. His arrogant ass needed to know that physics wasn’t all that and a bag of chips. It was boring as hell. Especially compared to communicating science. 

A few hours later Myra was called by her mother for dinner so you and T’Challa started to pack up your things. 

“That was a lot of fun.” You beamed, gathering your books off the table, stuffing them into your bag. Ayo grabbed your bag, making her way to the royal talon with Lulu.

“It was. I forgot how much I enjoy teaching.” T’Challa admitted, rubbing his chin.

“So busy being king and the black panther.” You teased, walking with him down the hallway.

“It does get tiring.” He said, frowning a bit as his mind wondered.

“You sound like an old man.” You teased, smirking at his hurt face. 

“I’ve still got it.” He assured, placing his hands on his hips.

“Mhm…” you stopped walking, looking him up and down, “…if you say so.”

T’Challa wrapped his arms around your waist, hoisting you over his shoulder as he ran down the hall. Some of the Jibari shook their heads as you passed them, a few of them laughing.

“T’Challa!” You laughed, holding on for dear life. He was running too fast and your long braids bounced in your face so you couldn’t see.

He halted, putting you down once you reached the end of the hallway, brushing a few braids out of your face as he grinned.

“What were you saying now about being old?” He cupped his ear, waiting for your response.

“Nothing.” You mumbled, fixing your scarf before pulling your braids up into a loose bun.

“Yeah, that’s what I thought.” He laughed.

T’Challa’s ear twitched as he turned his head in the direction of a room. He ignored your curious look as he followed whatever his heightened senses heard coming from that room. 

“What is it?” You whispered as he stopped in front of the window. 

You stepped beside him, eyes widening in dismay at the sight of M’baku fucking Nakia against the wall. Did this bitch spread her goddamn legs for everybody? She couldn’t keep one man she had to have several apparently. 

“I’m so sorry, T’Challa.” You said, placing a comforting hand on his shoulder.

Your hand fell to your side as T’Challa walked away from you. You followed him into an empty room. You closed the door as he sat on a chair.

His shoulders were shaking. Was he crying? You kneeled in front of him, placing a hand on his shoulder while the other slowly pulled his hand away from his face. His shoulders shook even harden now as he looked at you. He was laughing. You blinked in surprise. That was not the reaction you were expecting.

“T’Challa?” You mumbled, squeezing his hand. 

“This is what I get.” He chuckled darkly.

His tearful eyes stared into yours as you frowned. 

“Bast is giving me what I deserve for hurting you.” He accused, shooting up from his seat, pacing back and forth as he mumbled in Xhosa.

You stood up, watching him slowly lose his composure. He stopped to kick the chair he was sitting in before continuing his hushed rant. You didn’t want him to lose it because you were low in numbers. You, T’Challa, Ayo and Lulu were outnumbered by the Jibari. He just needed to keep it together until you got home where it was safe.

“T’Challa…” you sighed.

You knew exactly how he felt and you wouldn’t wish it on anybody. It’s a terrible gut wrenching feeling that slowly eats away at your soul. 

“I am so sorry, (Y/N). Now I truly understand how you felt years ago.” You breathed, lip quivering.

“I know.” You said, grabbing his arm.

“I feel like strangling the both of them.” He admitted, eyes burning with betrayal.

“Tell me about it,” you huffed, knowing exactly how he felt in this moment, “What are you going to do about this?”

“Nothing.” He dismissed.

“Excuse me?” You asked louder than you intended. 

“I want to make sure that Nabu is my son first. I am not so sure what I will do if he turns out to be M’baku’s.” T’Challa warned, wiping the tears from his eyes. 

“Please don’t kill anyone.” You pleaded.

“I cannot promise you that.” He looked down at you.

“You want a hug?” You said, extending your arms.

He wrapped an arm around your shoulders, pulling you into his chest, squeezing you tightly. You wrapped your arms around him. He was so warm and you were freezing your ass off. T’Challa wouldn’t admit it, but your hug steadied him for the night. For a brief second his mind was clear. He pulled away, looking down at you.

“You feel any better?” You asked. 

He shrugged at you, moving to straighten the chair he knocked over. You shook your head at him before walking to the door. You wanted to go home. 

“Let’s go old man.” You called over your shoulder. T’Challa was slower than a sloth. You knew he was heartbroken and all, but you needed to get the fuck out of Jibariland.

“You know you are not that young either.” He teased once he caught up with your long strides.

“T’Challa Udaku! Don’t get slapped.” You screeched as you made your way to the royal talon.


	8. Chapter 8

You roamed the palace halls with Ayo and Lulu. Surprisingly, your workload was light today so you decided to stay close to home. T’Challa walked out of his master suite, gliding over and stopping in front of you. Lulu and Ayo crossed their arms over their chest in greeting. You promised him that you’d keep Nakia’s shenanigans under wraps for now.

“Hi.” He smiled, pulling you in for a hug.

“You doing okay?” You asked, returning his hug.

“Trying to.” He sighed, pulling away from you.

You huffed as you saw Nakia approaching from your peripheral vision. You weren’t about to let her sour your mood. She didn’t deserve that much power. She was a cretin in your eyes.

“I’ll see you later old man.” You grinned, walking away from him.

“You ladies want to grab lunch?” You asked Ayo and Lulu. You were starving and there was a new restaurant in town that opened last night. Before they could respond Nakia’s loud voice grabbed your attention.

“T’Challa why are you staring at (Y/N)’s ass?” Nakia screeched.

You turned around just in time to watch her smack T’Challa upside his head. Erik’s feet stomped against the palace floors as he stormed over to T’Challa, fists clenched at his sides. T’Challa huffed, holding his arms behind his back as he nonchalantly watched Erik charge over to him. ‘Not this again’ you thought.

“Yo T, you better keep your eyes off my woman before I find another cliff!” Erik threatened.

“Here we go.” Ayo mumbled, rolling her eyes as she watched the scene unfold. She was fed up with their antics just as much as you.

“I am the King and I will look wherever I so choose.” T’Challa shrugged.

“Not at my goddamn wife.” Erik countered, jabbing T’Challa in the chest with his finger.

“Sounds to me like you are afraid that she will want me again.” T’Challa taunted, reveling in the fact that he was pissing off his cousin.

“Never. You had your chance and you blew it.” Erik scoffed, eyebrows furrowing in anger. 

T’Challa’s words were getting to Erik. They always did, and you were sick of them both.

“What is it N’Jadaka—are you worried that she will want a real man who knows exactly how to handle her?” T’Challa questioned.

Nakia’s jaw was on the floor. She couldn’t believe the words coming out of T’Challa’s mouth and neither could you. Their petty feuds never went this far. Constantly fighting over you not realizing that they were embarrassing you every single time.

“I know how to handle my wife.” Erik faltered as T’Challa’s words hit a little too close to home.

“That’s not what she said.” T’Challa chuckled.

Ah, hell. This was going to escalate. T’Challa was going too far and soon enough Erik was going to deck him in his jaw.

“Fuck you, T’Challa!” Erik said, his fists were clenched so tightly his nails dug into his skin.

“Your wife will eventually.” T’Challa badgered, grinning as Erik’s nostrils flared in anger.

That was the last straw. Erik’s shoulders tensed as he unsheathed his sword and in the blink of an eye he was in his golden jaguar suit. The Dora Milaje ran up, shoving Nakia out of the way as they pointed their swords at Erik, but T’Challa extended his hand, stopping them.

“My wife ain’t thinkin’ about you T! Especially when she nuttin’ on my dick every night!” Erik bellowed for everyone in the palace to hear.

“Of course, she thinks about me —” T’Challa continued as he lunged at Erik, “—After all no one fucks her better than me.”

 T’Challa was in his purple panther suit pushing Erik back. You were sick of them. Arguing over you as if you were some possession. Your skin boiled with anger and before you knew it you were marching over to them. You quickly stepped between them, pushing them apart with your left hand on T’Challa’s chest and the other on Erik’s.

“Faces,  _now_!” You demanded, furious eyes shifting back and forth between them.

Their helmets diverted back into the necklace of their suits, so their faces were visible now, but they still had hatred in their eyes as they glared at one another over your shoulder. 

“How dare the both of you fight over me like I’m some fucking chew toy?” You spat, pushing them away from you.

“Baby, T ain’t bout to —“ Erik started, but you cut him off.

“No, I don’t want to hear it, Erik!” You dismissed.

“But he kept — “ Erik started again, but you weren’t trying to hear the bullshit excuse he had for embarrassing you yet again. 

“Ayo! Lulu!” You called. 

They rushed over, swords clenched in their hands, “Yes, ikumkani wam?”

“Escort Prince N’Jadaka back to our suite.” You ordered, not taking your eyes off Erik.

“C’mon, baby!” Erik complained, reaching for your arm.

“Walk away from me.  _Now_.” You urged.

Erik sucked his teeth before walking away with Ayo and Lulu. 

“And make sure he stays until I get there.” You called after them.

“Yam ukumkanikazi.” Ayo and Lulu snickered, leading Erik to your master suite.

“For the last time I am the Queen of Wakanda! Not (Y/N)!” Nakia exclaimed, stomping over to you, pointing her finger in your face. 

“Oh Nakia.” You chastised.

T’Challa took a step back watching the two of you have at it. 

“When will you get it? I will always be the Queen of Wakanda.” You said, batting your eyelashes.

“Not if I have anything to say about it.” She hissed.

“That’s the problem. You don’t. The people of Wakanda despise you so much that you make Wakabi look like an angel.” You jabbed.

She opened her mouth for a rebttal, but you cut her off. Your patience was running thin.

“Nakia you best get the fuck out of my face because if I recall, I’ve owed you an ass whopping for about three years now.”

Nakia didn’t want no smoke so she stormed off. Probably to go suck M’baku’s dick in the cold ass mountains. Treacherous bitch. 

“(Y/N) —” T’Challa started.

“Get your ass in there now.” You said through gritted teeth as you pointed to any empty room across the hall.

T’Challa frowned as he dropped his head, strolling over to the room. You slammed the door closed behind you after following him in.

“T’Challa, what is the matter with you, huh?”

“I want you back.” He admitted. 

“You’ve got to be kidding…” You huffed.

You rubbed your temples, trying to settle your nerves. Was your life ever going to go back to normal? Could you go a day without a quandary taking place? Apparently not! You wanted to live in a world where men didn’t exist.

“Now that I’m finally happy and married to the man of my dreams you want me back?” You said, scoffing as he turned away, unable to answer your question.

“Is this about Nakia and M’baku?” You probed.

He flopped on the chaise, twiddling his thumbs as he stared at the floor.

“I get the results back tonight,” he sighed deeply, looking up at you, “If Nabu turns out to be M’baku’s son I have no clue what I will do.”

“Well, I’m here for you. No matter what the results say.” You promised, sitting down next to him on the chaise.

“N’Jadaka will not like that.” He acknowledged.

“Erik doesn’t control me.” You said, folding your arms over your chest.

“Does he make love to you better than me?” He blurted.

“T’Challa!” You inhaled sharply, taken aback by his blunt question. 

His shoulders bounced as he laughed at your surprised face. You slapped his arm which only made him laugh harder.

“Well, does he?” He repeated, the corner of his eyes crinkling as he beamed at you.

“I am not discussing that with you.” You sank your teeth into your bottom lip, looking all around the room. Anywhere but at T’Challa.

You’ve thought about it, sure but it was pointless to compare the two. They both were in a lane of their own. 

“Do you miss me?” He asked, scooting closer to you.

“Nope.” You said, standing up to exit the room. You were not about to get into with him. Absolutely not.

“We’ll see about that.” He called after you.

* * *

You stood in the middle of your parlor, staring a hole through your husband’s head as he sat on the ottoman glaring right back at you. He had some nerve acting a whole fool in front of everyone, letting T’Challa’s words get to him.

“What in the fuck was that?” You questioned, frowning at him.

“He kept talking shit, baby!” Erik ranted, biting the inside of his cheek.

“Oh, so that gives you the right to explicitly talk about our sex lives in front of everyone?” You accused, stepping toward him.

“T thinks that he can just—“

“I don’t give an inch of a fuck what T’Challa thinks, Erik,” You interrupted him, “You are my husband. YOU! There should be no reason why you have to fight over me with any man.”

Erik sounded like a broken record. Having no real excuse as to why he continued to pick fights with T’Challa. T’Challa had a part to play, too, but Erik was your husband and he needed to learn how to ignore T’Challa’s arrogant ass.

“Is this why you won’t give me a baby because you want to get back with T?” He mumbled.

You pinched the bridge of your nose, taking a calming breath. Erik loved to bring T’Challa into this conversation every time. Broadcasting his insecurities every chance he got.

“What does T’Challa have to do with me not wanting a child right now, Erik?” You demanded.

“I don’t know. You tell me.” He countered, crossing his arms over his chest.

Erik could be such a child sometimes. Especially when it came to his insecurities and T’Challa was his biggest vacillation. It hurt you deep when Erik questioned your love for him. He couldn’t see that you loved him more than anyone. 

“We’ve only been married for nine months. That’s too soon to have a kid.” You argued, placing your hands on your hips as you glared at him.

“You want a kid. Just not with me.” He glowered.

You turned away from him, glancing at your wedding photos on the wall. You were so tired of this argument. Erik wanted children and so did you, but not right now. It irked your nerves that he wouldn’t respect that. It wasn’t the right time to have a kid yet. Why couldn’t he see that?

“That’s not true and you know it.” You whispered.

“Tell me the fucking truth for once!” He roared.

Erik shot up from the ottoman, kicking over your large, blue vase. The tension thickened as the sound of shattering glass filled the parlor. His amber eyes widened with anger as he paced back and forth, feet crunching the glass. 

You sighed deeply as your eyes fluttered closed. Erik never raised his voice at you and he wasn’t about to start. You don’t care how upset he was. 

“I don’t know what is going on with you, but if you speak to me like that ever again I’ll knock your ass so hard you’ll join your daddy and uncles in the ancestral plane.” You promised through gritted teeth.

You never brought up N’Jobu, but he was pushing it and needed to know that you weren’t playing. After finding N’Jobu’s remains in Oakland last year you brought him back to Wakanda for a proper burial. It was a rough day for Erik and you haven’t mentioned his father since. 

“Baby, I’m sorry.” He apologized, reaching for your hand.

“Fuck your sorry.” You spat, snatching away from him.

The frantic knock at the door interrupted your heated conversation. You rolled your eyes at Erik before stepping over the glass to open the door. Ayo and Lulu were looking at you with desperate eyes. Ayo never worried which put you on edge. 

“What’s going on?” You asked, eyes shifting between them, willing someone to speak.

“Kumkani has gone mad. None of us can get him to calm down so, General sent us to get you.” Lulu cautioned.

Oh, shit. If T’Challa was loosing it that means Nabu isn’t his son. You followed Ayo and Lulu through the palace, Erik right by your side. T’Challa’s thunderous voice echoed through the palace halls as you neared his office. Okoye, Shuri and Ramonda’s head turned to you as you stopped in front of the office door.

T’Challa had both of his hands wrapped around M’baku’s throat, squeezing the life out of him. Nakia was behind T’Challa, struggling to pull him off M’baku. 

“You whore!” T’Challa roared as he shoved Nakia away from him, his strength caused her to fall to the floor. It’s where she belonged.

“(Y/N), please do something.” Shuri begged.

“What do you expect me to do?” You asked.

“You are our last hope.” Okoye mumbled.

“Let me try.” Erik offered, taking a step forward.

“Absolutely not.” Okoye shook her head disapprovingly, extending her spear to block Erik’s movement. She was right to. Erik would only make the situation worse. He shrugged as he stepped back beside you. He didn’t like M’baku so he didn’t care how the situation turned. Queen Mother grabbed your hand, smiling softly as she looked at you with pleading eyes. 

“Get through to him.” She said before walking back over to Shuri. 

You rolled your eyes before entering T’Challa’s office. Why was this on you? If Okoye couldn’t get him off M’baku how in the hell did they expect you to succeed? Oh, well. You could at least try. You knew T’Challa couldn’t handle being a murderer. The guilt alone would kill him. 

“T’Challa!” You blurted.

His shoulders tensed at the sound of your voice. You padded over to him, side eyeing Nakia as you passed her. She rolled her eyes at you. Oh, you couldn’t stand that bitch. 

“Look at me, T’Challa.” You urged calmly, placing a hand on his shoulder. 

“No.” He rufused, tightening his grip on M’baku’s throat. M’baku gasped, sticking his thumbs T’Challa’s eyes, but T’Challa leaned back. M’baku gripped T’Challa’s hands as he tried to pry them off of his throat. 

“You love me, right?” You asked, squeezing his shoulder. 

“You know that I do.” He grunted, struggling to keep his hands around M’baku’s throat.

“Then let him go.” You placated, tugging his arm.

Per your request T’Challa released his hold on M’baku’s throat, sighing deeply as he looked down into your eyes while M’baku stumbled over to Nakia with gasping breaths. 

“She knew that Nabu wasn’t mine.” T’Challa whispered, pulling you in by your waist as he leaned against his wooden desk. 

“I’m sorry.” You said, placing a comforting hand on his shoulder.

You remembered your first month of being exiled. You wished nothing but agony on T’Challa for what he did to you every single day. Not like this though. You wouldn’t wish this pain on anyone.

Erik clenched his fists in anger at the sight of you tenderly interacting with T’Challa. It awakened some of the old hatred for his cousin and confirmed his suspicions. Erik’s green-eyed monster was front and center now.

“You’re not fit to be with Nakia,” M’baku started, “She deserves a man and you’re just a boy.”

“I will kill you both!” T’Challa threatened, charging at them, eyes burning with hatred.

You ran in front of T’Challa, extending your hand to stop him. 

“M’baku, Nakia get behind me.” You said. 

“I don’t have to listen to you.” She sneered.

“Bitch if you care about your life you better get behind me before I let T’Challa kill you.” You hissed. M’baku didn’t have to be told twice. He pulled Nakia behind you as T’Challa lunged forward. T’Challa had a murderous look on his face and you were nervous because you didn’t know what he was capable of right now.

“Get out of the way, (Y/N).” T’Challa growled.

“If you want them you have to go through me.” You quipped.

“I said move!” He shouted, moving to grab your arm. 

“No strength of the black panther will keep you from getting your gap toothed ass kicked if you touch me.” You warned, raising an eyebrow. 

He gazed into your eyes, detecting a note of rigidity. You weren’t playing. If he touched you it was on and popping. He huffed as he glared at Nakia one last time before taking a few steps back. He turned around, kicking one of his office chairs. He then proceeded to swipe everything off his desk. He ripped off his kimoyo beads, tossing them at the vibranium encased window. It only infuriated him more that they just slid down the window onto the floor. He kicked over his bookshelf, ripping the book pages and covers.

Jesus, Mary, Joseph, Michael, Gabriel, The 12 Disciples, Bast, Budha, Gandhi, Mother Theresa, Dr. Phil, Oprah SOMEBODY help us. 

T’Challa was a madman, swearing in Xhosa, kicking and throwing anything he could get his hands on. You’ve never seen him this angry. Nothing but white hot anger flowed through his veins. You bit back a laugh as one of the ripped pages landed on your shoulder. You brushed it off as you cleared your throat. You figured now was a good time for everyone to leave while T’Challa was distracted. 

“Everyone out.” You ordered, shooting daggers at M’baku and Nakia as you turned around to face them. Everyone just stared at you as if you too, had gone mad. They weren’t going to leave you alone with T’Challa. Not a chance in hell. Not while he was acting like this. You didn’t have time for their concern. T’Challa wouldn’t hurt you, not physically. You were the Queen. 

“Now!” You roared. 

Everyone except Erik jumped at the harshness of your voice, gathering their things. Erik didn’t move one bit. He stood his ground, folding his arms over his chest as he watched you bark orders. He wasn’t leaving you with T’Challa no matter what you said. 

“Especially you Erik.” You demanded, swiftly stepping to the side as T’Challa tossed another item at the wall behind your head.

He opened his mouth to argue, but one glance at the coldness in your eyes stopped him in his tracks. You didn’t have time for his bullshit right now and he knew it. One by one they all filed out of T’Challa’s office. Erik was the last one to leave, slamming the door to make sure you knew he was enraged. You could only deal with one emotional Udaku at a time.  _Shit!_

T’Challa opened the drawer of his desk where he kept some of his favorite pictures. One by one he slammed all of them on the floor before stomping on them. As he got to the last picture he ceased all movement. His heart ached as he held one of your old wedding photos in his hands. 

Bast, give you strength. You had no clue how to calm him down, but you were going to try. You turned around facing T’Challa. He just stood there, chest heaving as he stared at whatever he was holding in his hands. You couldn’t see because his back was turned to you. 

“T’Challa—“

“He’s not my son.” He whimpered as he placed the frame back in his drawer.

T’Challa dropped to his knees, shaking fists clenched at his sides as he cried softly. Drowning in the fact that the last three years of his life were fabricated. He looked up at you, lips trembling and shoulders heaving with raw emotion. Your heart sank as you watched the tears cascade from his stricken brown eyes.

You crouched on the floor behind T’Challa, pulling him between your legs as you wrapped your arms around him. As soon as his back hit your chest his soft cries turned into loud, rippling sobs.

“All this time —“ T’Challa gasped, gripping your wrist and resting it under his chin, “I thought I was his father.” 

“I know.” You sighed deeply.

“I deserve this.” He cried harder. 

“No, you don’t.” You hushed.

T’Challa had a feeling, but the confirmation that Nabu wasn’t his son ripped through his soul. His cries pierced you and it was getting more difficult 

to contain your tears. His entire world vanished the minute he read those results. The only thing he knew was pain now. All of his memories with Nabu flashed through his mind, deepening the wound that was already so fresh. Nabu’s very first breath. His first laugh. His first word. His first steps. Everything. Each memory only twisted the knife further into his back. 

“Why are you doing this?” T’Challa gulped, calming his ragged breaths.

“Doing what?” You whispered, rubbing his arm.

“Being here for me—after all I’ve done to you.” He rasped, shaking his head.

“I’ve forgiven you for that long ago, T’Challa. Besides, no one deserves this. Not even you.” You declared, voice wavering as you struggled to hold back tears.

This wasn’t about you right now. No, this was about the fact that Nakia was sleeping with T’Challa and M’baku at the same time. Not caring who she hurt. She had no love in her. She is the one who should’ve been exiled.

T’Challa sighed deeply, resting his head on your chest as he looked up at you. The corners of your mouth turned downward as you peered into his red, puffy eyes.

“Nakia and M’baku will come after me.” He croaked, entwining his slender fingers with yours.

“I don’t think that they are that stupid.” You shook your head in disbelief. It would be foolish of them to go after T’Challa. 

“I do not know who to trust anymore.” He confessed, placing his free hand over his mouth to muffle his cries.

“You can always trust me, T’Challa.” You consoled, placing a gentle kiss on his forehead.

It hurt you to see him like this. You felt helpless. All you could do was hold him in his time of misery. You combed your fingers through his curls, attempting to soothe his racing thoughts. You’d be damned if you let M’baku and Nakia seize Wakanda. Over your dead body. 

“If M’baku challenges you again I will be there—ready to knock Nakia’s lights out if she so much as sneezes.” You assured, rocking both of you back and forth as you hummed softly. 

“I love you.” T’Challa sniffled.

Those three words pulled at your heartstrings. You knew that he loved you. Any fool with eyes could see that. Over the years you’ve tried to convince yourself that you didn’t love T’Challa anymore. It even worked for awhile, but in this moment you couldn’t lie. Not to yourself or him. There were five people you would follow into the pits of hell and T’Challa was one of them. Your heart was being pulled by two men and the stigma of it all was slowly driving you insane.

“I love you, too.” You affirmed, holding him tighter as he wept in your arms.

You couldn’t stop the droplets from falling this time. The pellet of tears rolled down your cheeks, darkening your maroon blouse, no sign of stopping anytime soon. You noted that this was somehow your fault. You wished for him to suffer for months and now here he was…suffering. A bottomless pit of agony settled heavy inside of him. He no longer felt like a king. He was just a man — a man who lost everything he loved.

With each sob that escaped from T’Challa’s lips your heart sank a little more. You didn’t think it was possible to abhor Nakia more, but tonight’s events proved you wrong. Nakia was going to pay for all the pain she’s caused one way or another.

 


	9. Chapter 9

You held T’Challa for hours until his cries stopped. He finally went to sleep after you reassured him that everything was going to be okay. You were drained. All you just wanted to do was to take a shower and go to bed.

Your bedroom light was on which meant that Erik was up waiting for you. Most likely to start the same argument you always had.

“I saw how you looked at him.” Erik started as soon as you walked in the bedroom. He sat on the bed, eyes red with anger as he glared at you.

“Erik—”

“You love him.” He concluded.

“I love you more.” You reassured.

“I know.” He nodded, hiding his face in his hands.

You kicked off your shoes and pulled your shirt over you head, tossing it in the hamper.

“You want to be the mother of T’s kids?”

“No.” You rolled your eyes at his ridiculous question.

“What is it you’re not telling me?” He frowned.

“I uh, um—I had a miscarriage when I was with T’Challa, Erik. That’s why I’m not jumping at the chance to have a kid.” You confessed.

You were only eight weeks pregnant, but you had an ectopic pregnancy. It happened when you and T’Challa were in California for a conference and you passed out in the hotel room. When you woke up you were in a hospital bed and the obstetrician informed you that the baby didn’t make it. It was the worst feeling ever. You and T’Challa were so excited to start a family. You started picking names not even knowing what the sex was. The facts that you never got the chance to find out if you were having a boy or girl haunted you every day. The miscarriage was hard on you and T’Challa. You both blamed each other and slowly a bridge was formed. You suspect that is the reason why he started paying more attention to Nakia.

“Why didn’t you tell me?” Erik questioned.

“Because I was ashamed. I knew it was my fault my baby died.” You choked back a sob. You never talked about this, not even with T’Challa.

“I can’t believe you kept that from me.”

“I don’t have it in me to argue with you.” You sighed, wiping the tears from your eyes.

“Cause you gave T’Challa all of your time.” He sneered, folding his arms over his chest.

“Whatever,” you mumbled, throwing your hands up in surrender, “I’m taking a shower.”

You removed the rest of your clothes before stepping into the shower, turning the knob and letting the steaming droplets trickle down your body. Your eyes fluttered closed as you welcomed the bullets of hot water massage your skin. You grabbed the soap, lathering up your body as you lost yourself in your distressing thoughts. You couldn't take much more of the quarrels. You felt awful enough that you couldn't fully give your heart to one man. You know your confession hurt Erik's feelings, but you weren't going to lie anymore. You love both of them and it is what it is. So caught up in your thoughts you didn’t hear Erik enter the shower. His strong arms wrapping around your waist startled you.

“Erik—“ You jumped a little.

“I’m sorry.” He apologized, hooking his chin over your shoulder.

“It’s okay.” You assured, placing the soap bar back on the sill. The water poured down over you as you stood there in a comfortable silence. It’d take time, but you two would work everything out. For now, you were alright.

“I’m crazy about you.” He professed, planting a big, wet kiss on your neck.

“Really? I didn’t know.” You teased, turning around in his arms, clasping his face in your hands as he pulled you in for a kiss.

“I love you.” You whispered against his lips.

“I love you more.”

“Well, show me then.” You motioned for Erik to get on his knees.

“Oh, so you want me to clean my plate?” He raised an eyebrow, smirking at you.

“Ya damn skippy! Get to it.” You giggled, playfully snapping your fingers.

Erik slowly sank to his knees, steadying you with one hand while the other gripped your thigh as he pulled your leg over his shoulder. He trailed passionate kisses up your thigh only stopping to suck a bruise into your soft, chestnut skin. You sighed deeply as you watched the droplets from the shower head trickle down his corporeal back.

“Mmm,” you moaned, tossing your head back as he licked up your wet slit a few times before closing his mouth around your bundle of nerves. You tangled your fingers in his drenched dreads, sinking your teeth into your bottom lip as Erik’s tongue moved faster against your clit.

Soon enough the wet sounds of Erik lapping up your juices immersed the sound of the shower water hitting the ceramic floor. You tugged on his dark locs as you began to grind against his face. Erik smacked your ass with his free hand, encouraging you to keep doing what you were doing. You looked down to already find his ochre eyes glued to yours. Your lascivious gaze only encouraging him to bring you closer to the edge.

The tightness in your belly began to uncoil and your legs started to shake. Erik closed his mouth around your clit sucking harder and faster, driving you insane. You were making all kinds of obscene noises along with chanting his name.

“Fuck!” You moaned, body faltering as your orgasm washed over you. Your eyes fluttered closed as you continued to writhe against Erik’s mouth. Erik continued to lick you through your orgasm, chuckling as he watched you come undone causing you to cry out from the vibrations.

Once you calmed down Erik moved your leg from his shoulder as he stood up, immediately pulling you in for a frenzied kiss. You shoved your tongue in his mouth, moaning as you tasted yourself. Erik gripped the back of your thighs, hoisting you up. You yelped as you quickly wrapped your arms around his neck and legs around his waist. You were not a fan of shower sex, but for some reason Erik loved it.

“You better not drop me, nigga.” You exclaimed.

The last time you had shower sex you both damn near had a cracked skull. You were not going to die via shower sex. Absolutely not! Erik lost his footing and you both went down like humpty fucking dumpty. After that, you only had sex in the bedroom. For months.

“I got you.” He chuckled, trailing wet kisses down your neck as he backed you against the wall. You moved an arm from around his neck, reaching between the both of you to line his dick up with  your dripping entrance. Erik thrust his hips forward, slipping inside you with ease. You brought your arm back around his neck, pulling him in for a kiss as he rocked into you slowly.

“Damn, I love this pussy.” He blurted, sinking his teeth into his bottom lip as he looked down, watching his dick slide in and out of your wet folds.

“And she loves you.” Your giggle was interrupted by a loud moan that slipped past your lips.

It only seemed to get better each time you made love. Erik knew your body so well and you rarely had to tell him what you needed. He would angle his hips or pick up the pace before you even thought to ask him. His attentiveness was arousing.

“Whose pussy is this?” He mumbled against your neck as he sucked a bruise into your soft skin.

“Yours! All yours baby.” You panted.

You gasped as you saw your life flash before your eyes AGAIN. Erik slipped, but caught himself. You tightened your arms around his neck as your heart raced. See? This is why you were not one for shower sex.

“Erik Stevens Udaku—boy, if you drop me—“

“Chill out, ma. I got you.” His grip on you tightened as he laughed into your neck. You slapped his back, trying to keep a straight face, but you cracked, laughing with him.

“Nah, nigga you almost dropped me.” You complained, pinching his shoulder in retaliation.

“But did you die?” He chortled as he continued to thrust inside you.

“If I’m gonna die, my mans gonna die.” You snorted, moaning lightly as he deepened his thrusts. Erik’s shoulders shook as he laughed harder.

“You talk a lot of shit about shower sex, but that pussy dripping for me.” He teased.

“My pussy is always wet for you—regardless of where we are.” You countered.

Your breath hitched as Erik brushed up against a spot so deep inside you making you see stars. Erik hissed as you tightly clenched around him.

“You gonna cum for daddy?”

“Yes, don’t stop, please—” You begged, digging your nails into the keloid scars on his back.

“What do I get if I don’t stop?” He grunted, thrusting harder, hitting your g spot over and over again. The tightness in your belly began to uncoil yet again, sending chills down your spine.

“Wha—whatever you want!” You whimpered, toes curling and uncurling as your eyes fluttered closed.

“I want a baby. You gonna give me a baby?” He buzzed, kissing you all over your face.

“Yes!” You moaned loudly.

“You gonna let me cum inside you so we can have a baby?” He murmured against your lips.

“Yes, I’m cummi—Fuck!” You cried out as you convulsed against him, walls contracting wildly, gasping between ragged breaths.

“Damn, baby. You look so fucking sexy when you cum on my dick.” Erik praised as he swirled his hips, sinking deeper inside your sensitive pussy.

He swallowed your moans as he kissed you, sucking your bottom lip into his mouth. He grunted, losing his steady rhythm as the chase for his release became more imminent. You moaned, tightly gripping his shoulders as his pace quickened. You licked a long wet stripe up his neck before nibbling his ear. It drove him crazy when you did that. His hitching breath always gave him away.

“Cum inside me.” You whispered in his ear, clenching around him.

“Shit,” Erik let out a low, guttural groan as he came inside you. The fresh, shattering feeling of Erik filling you up for the first time made you weak and you came again, shaking violently.

_____

Over the next week Erik seemed to be happier. No arguments, no lies, no secrets. Or so you thought...

T’Challa was not doing better. In fact he was depressed. He refused to get out of the bed and be a king. You stepped in for him, attending to his duties and barking orders from left to right. You’ve just about had it.

You marched into T’Challa’s room, determined to help with his dejection. There was a meeting in New York today and you were not going.

“Rise and shine old man.” You said, opening the curtains. T’Challa groaned, closing his eyes as the bright light from the sun seeped in.

“Bast, (Y/N).” He yawned, squinting at you.

“Go get your ass in the shower.” You ordered.

“(Y/N)—“ He started.

“—I don’t want to hear it, T’Challa.” You dismissed.

“You have to leave for New York in thirty minutes.” You huffed, folding your arms over your chest.

“Andihambi.” He mumbled, pulling the sheets over his head.

“What do you mean ‘You’re not going’ T’Challa I am not play—“

“You attend the meeting.” He interrupted.

“Why do I have to go?” You whined.

Seeing T’Challa like this was triggering. It reminded you of how he behaved after your miscarriage. It was agonizing, so you could only imagine how it felt to lose a child twice. He gave Nakia too much power and you were tired of watching him suffer. He was letting her win.

“Nceda wenze oku kum.” He begged.

“Fine.” You grumbled.

You left the room, but not before smacking him upside the head with a pillow.

_____

“(Y/N), Prince N’Jadaka requests your presence in his office.” One of Erik’s guards informed as you stepped off the royal talon.

The meeting in New York was everlasting and you were so glad to be back in Wakanda. The only lively part of the affair was Agent Ross and his newfound way of hinting that he wanted to move to Wakanda. He all but blatantly asked.

There were never ending questions of what Wakanda was going to do next or why isn’t T’Challa agile in opening Wakanda to the rest of the world and yadda, yadda, yadda. One snobby reporter had the nerve to ask why Wakanda hid its resources for so long. You ignored his question, but he proceeded to express why he thought we were so selfish and why we didn’t deserve our great nation.

T’Challa needed to get off his ass and get back to his kingly duties because this wasn’t for you. He was always the patient one. You weren’t sure how much more of this you could take. It was strenuous enough being Queen.

It was nice being back home and you wanted to spend the rest of your day with your soulmate.

You sauntered into Erik’s office, eyebrows knitting and nostrils flaring as you saw Nakia sitting down on the couch with M’baku right next to her. You scoffed at their entwined fingers. The nerve of these son of a bitches.

You actually liked M’baku. He’s an intelligent man who loves his country very much. Somehow he let Nakia influence him. Goddamn that bitch was a fucking cancer to everything and everyone living. M’baku should get out while he still can.

“What the fuck is this?” You complained, stopping in front of Erik’s desk.

“Baby, just listen before you go off.” Erik pleaded.

“You got sixty seconds—starting now.” You rolled your eyes.

The nerve of this man to allow this bitch to even step foot into his office baffles you. He knew how you felt about Nakia yet here she was lounging in his office chair all booed up with M’baku. The three of them glanced at each other, having a silent conversation as if you weren’t standing right here. You cleared your throat to gauge their attention. Their heads turned to you, you frowned at their nervous faces. What in the hell was it? You were tired of the theatrics and wanted this to be over.

“Forty seconds.” You huffed impatiently.

“We want to overthrow T’Challa and we need your help.” Erik announced.

You were at a total loss for words. T’Challa was right. They’ve been plotting against him this entire time. Your presence of mind slowly crumbled as three pairs of apprehensive, brown eyes peered at you. Why did you have to be the common denominator whenever shit hit the fan?

Your eyes fluttered closed as an alarming thought crossed your mind. This is it. Your decision is either going to make or break your marriage. This was your life now. A consistent battle of picking T’Challa or Erik. Foolish of you to think that things were finally starting to get better. Here you were in another quandary.

You sighed deeply, gaze shifting between Nakia and M’baku before locking eyes with Erik. He stood up from his chair, reaching for you but your answer stopped him in his tracks.

“No.”


End file.
